The Book of Love Story
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali, betapa ingin dia memeluk gadis itu dalam dekapan malam temaram tak berbintang, lalu membisikkan "Aku cinta padamu." setulus hatinya yang bicara... RnR? Warning Inside! Lembar Terakhir Updated! Complete.
1. Lembar Pertama

**Hey, minna-san! Bertemu kembali dengan saya dalam fic beginian yang akhirnya saya publish…****semoga ini cukup berkenan di hati anda semua :)**

**Latar belakang membuat fic ini adalah tidak lain adalah karena saya **** sedang berjiwa melankolis lebih parah dari sebelumnya. #PLAK**

**Tadinya saya mau buat fic ini untuk fandom lain. Tapi kok rasanya lebih sreg di fandom Vocaloid aja ya owo**

**Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : YandereHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Kaito x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, full of abalness, etc

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**1** of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh rerumputan di bawah pijakan kaki sebuah boot hitam membuat suara gemeletuk di sepanjang jalan yang sepi. Malam hari yang dingin. Namun laki-laki itu tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Jaket biru-nya ia biarkan berkibar ditiup angin malam yang semilirnya membuat tulang belulang putih manusia terasa ditusuk-tusuk. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas saat merasakan hawa dingin itu menggerogoti tulang keringnya. Kota Tokyo tak pernah sedingin ini di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Namun mata biru kristalnya menatap sekitar malam yang sepi itu.

Dia sadar tidak ada satupun manusia yang masih terjaga di malam hari yang sudah temaram ini.

Bulan terbentuk dengan sempurna. Malam bulan purnama. Begitu indah...

Laki-laki itu membenarkan letak topi putih kebiruan dengan logo bunga sakura keemasan yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Bahunya yang tegap juga bersandar sebuah _rifle_ tinggi yang selalu dibawa-bawanya ketika berjaga-jaga malam. Sekilas, dia terlihat seperti penjahat. Namun bukan begitu adanya. Kaito Shion, nama laki-laki itu, agak sedikit kerepotan malam ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai polisi mengharuskannya terjaga di malam hari ini, padahal ini bukan _shift_nya. Kaito tentu tidak akan repot-repot begini kalau saja Len Kagamine—temannya yang seharusnya bertugas malam ini—tidak sakit. Namun sahabatnya itu sedang sakit demam sejak sore, begitulah informasi yang Kaito dapat dari Rin, sepupu Len.

Seharusnya hidup bisa lebih indah di zaman begini.

Kaito lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi memasuki sebuah gang kecil. Sepanjang jalan, hanya rumah-rumah penduduk yang membayangi matanya.

"Uuhh...," suara lirihan membuat dia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menengokan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun tak mendapati siapapun. Dia mengernyit. Dia yakin betul suara tadi begitu terdengar nyata.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Kaito. Namun sekali lagi, suara itu teredam bunyi kesepian yang mengitari suasana malam itu. Dia menghela nafas lalu menarik _rifle_nya. Bersiap membidik seseorang—atau sesuatu dengan _rifle _kebanggaannya itu.

"... long... tolong...," lirihan itu terdengar lagi. Seperti suara seorang gadis. Kaito lalu memanjangkan lehernya untuk mencari dari mana asal suara itu berasal. Lalu kelereng mata biru kristalnya terhenti begitu melihat sesuatu—sepertinya sepasang kaki, terlihat di dekat sebuah tong sampah besar. Bergegas, Kaito mendekati benda itu.

Dan didapatinya seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ yang digerai berantakan, berwajah cantik… namun terlihat lusuh dan penuh dengan lumpur, bajunya juga terlihat compang-camping. Gadis itu duduk di tanah sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Bibirnya mengering karena dehidrasi dan kelereng bola matanya yang hijau terlihat sayu di balik kelopak matanya. Apalagi ada bekas pukulan lebam di dahi gadis itu.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya, segera Kaito menyentuh leher gadis itu. Masih ada denyut nadi.

"Hey, hey Nona! Apa kau dengar aku?" tanya Kaito pada gadis itu. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara deru nafas gadis itu yang semakin terdengar oleh Kaito.

"To...long...," lirih gadis itu. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya—tak sadarkan diri.

"Jangan—ah, astaga!" Kaito menatap panik gadis itu lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri—berharap ada seseorang yang mampu dimintai tolong di sekitar sana. Namun sayangnya, tak seorangpun ada di sana kecuali dirinya dan gadis itu. Kaito lalu menatap wajah gadis itu. Dia tak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya di kota ini. Apakah dia seorang pendatang?

_Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu_, batin Kaito. Dia lalu mengalungkan _rifle_nya di leher, mendekati gadis itu dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menggendong gadis itu dengan _bridal style_. Kaito tahu dia sedang kehabisan uang, tapi gadis ini perlu ditolong.

Lebih butuh di tolong dibanding dirinya yang kesepian...

* * *

Gadis itu melahap roti mungil yang disediakan Kaito dengan lahap. Gadis itu sudah sadar sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kaito menatap gadis yang makan di hadapannya itu. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum kecil melihat gadis itu melahap dengan rakus roti keju itu seolah-olah roti itu akan meledak jika tidak cepat-cepat dimasukkan ke mulut.

"Enak?" tanya Kaito. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk antusias. Lalu dirinya menatap Kaito. Ternyata gadis itu punya mata hijau _ocean_ yang indah—mengingatkan Kaito pada samudra lautan Pasifik yang indah dan diagung-agungkan orang. Bibir mungil gadis itu kemudian terbuka sedikit setelah ia menelan sisa roti di mulutnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya. Kaito memegangi perutnya sendiri yang kosong sejak tadi pagi. Lapar? Kau boleh bertaruh kalau Kaito kelaparan. Tentu saja.

Namun bisakah dia katakan itu di depan gadis yang jauh lebih membutuhkan makan dibanding dirinya?

"Aku... aku sudah makan," jawab Kaito berbohong. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Wajah yang lusuh itu kini sudah bersih. Menampakkan wajah mungil dan manis gadis itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu. Kaito kini mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya.

"Maafkan aku kalau bertanya dengan lancang... tapi kau darimana?" tanya Kaito penasaran. Gadis itu mengernyit—tanda berpikir lalu dia memegangi kepalanya. Perlahan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun berada di kota ini...," tuturnya dengan nada kebingungan. Kaito mengerjap tertarik lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Dia menatap lautan samudra pasifik di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kaito. Lagi-lagi gelengan kepala dari gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku… Aku sungguh tidak tahu..." katanya dengan nada menyesal. Kaito menghela nafas lalu menggedikan bahu dengan sikap toleran.

"Baiklah... lalu, siapa namamu?" tanya Kaito lagi. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu mengernyitkan dahinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Apa-apaan ini?

"Nama?" gadis itu malah bertanya. Seolah-olah pertanyaan Kaito itu sungguh aneh. Kaito mengernyit. Ada yang salah dengan gadis ini. Jelas sungguh ada yang salah.

"Ya. Namamu?" ulang Kaito. Gadis itu kembali terdiam lalu matanya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan gelisah. Pada akhirnya dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Kaito dengan menyesal.

"Aku... aku juga tak ingat siapa... namaku...?" gadis itu menghela nafas dengan putus asa.

Tatapan Kaito terhenti pada dahi gadis itu yang memar. Terlihat begitu mengerikan. Kaito menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sikap gugup. Apakah gadis ini korban kriminalitas?

"Begitu? Baiklah...," deham Kaito setelah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kau sendiri... siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu. Kaito menyunggingkan senyuman sekilas.

"Kaito Shion. Panggil saja Kaito," jawab Kaito seadanya. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu membalas senyuman Kaito dengan lebar. Hati Kaito terasa hangat melihatnya. Sudah lama dia tidak mendapat perlakuan santun dari seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

"Kaito… nama yang bagus. Terdengar sangat keren di telingaku," cengir gadis itu. Kaito tertawa kaku lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Nee, Kaito... bagaimana jika kau berikan aku nama?" tanya gadis itu. Kaito menatap gadis itu lama-lama lalu memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Gadis itu memakai gaun putih kotor selutut yang agak compang-camping, wajah manis namun bersinar... terlihat lembut dan menenangkan. Begitu cantik… seperti malaikat yang datang dari masa depan.

"Miku," panggil Kaito tanpa sadar. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Nama yang bagus... aku suka itu!" seru gadis itu senang. Kaito berdeham melihat tawa manis itu. Ada perasaan aneh menggelitik setiap gadis itu bereaksi terhadap apa yang dia katakan. Kaito Shion, tidak terbiasa menghadapi seorang gadis. Namun gadis itu...

Begitu berbeda.

"Ba-baguslah," jawab Kaito agak salah tingkah.

"Miku... bukankah terdengar manis, Kaito?" tanya gadis itu. Kaito mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Yah, walau setelah ini biaya hidupnya akan dua kali lipat lebih mahal dari biasanya...

"Hmm, agak aneh kalau kupanggil kau dengan namamu... bagaimana jika kupanggil... 'Onii-san'?" tanya Miku meminta persetujuan. Kaito terlonjak kaget lalu menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan melebar.

"A-apa, aku 'kan bukan kakakmu!" sentak Kaito kaget. Miku tertawa kecil lalu menjawab.

"Anggap saja aku ini adikmu. Lagipula, kita agak mirip, kok! Terus… Aku suka panggilan Onii-san untukmu... boleh, ya?" pinta Miku sekali lagi. Kaito mengernyit dan menatap gadis itu lama-lama. Gadis itu masih saja menunjukkan ekspresi memohonnya. Kaito lalu menghela nafas dengan pasrah.

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawab Kaito sambil memalingkah wajahnya ke arah lain. Malu.

"Baiklah... mulai sekarang aku panggil dirimu dengan sebutan Onii-san! _Kaito Onii-san_…" panggil Miku.

Panggilan sederhana yang menyenangkan hati yang selama ini selalu sendirian milik seorang Kaito Shion…

* * *

Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik.

Detikan jarum jam di malam hari seolah tak pernah berhenti. Seperti waktu yang terus berjalan—tanpa memikirkan nasib manusia akan membawanya kemana. Dan saat itu jugalah kau harus sadar bahwa waktu yang akan menjadi gurumu yang terbijak sepanjang masa.

Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu menatap datar langit-langit putih yang merupakan atap kamarnya. Dia menghela nafas berulang kali. Suara detik-detik jam yang ada di kamar itu seolah menertawakan kegelisahannya—saat Kaito kembali pada masa lalu. Bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Seulas senyuman terbentuk melengkung di bibir tipisnya. Dia membalikan tubuhnya ke kiri dan mendapati gadis itu di tempat tidur kecil terpisah yang di batasi dengan meja lampu kamar. Gadis itu tengah tertidur menghadap ke arahnya—seperti tak punya dosa, benar-benar malaikat.

Dalam dekapan kegelapan malam, Kaito Shion masih dapat melihat wajah tenang gadis itu.

Tentu saja dia tak pernah lupa bagaimana dia menemukan gadis itu—dan menamainya dengan nama 'Miku' yang mengingatkannya pada malaikat yang datang dari masa depan. Adik angkatnya yang amnesia ditemukannya dua tahun lalu bersama sejuta kenangan yang mungkin tak dapat diraihnya sepanjang usia.

Kaito ingat bagaimana dia akhirnya membawa Miku ke dokter dan memang betul adanya bahwa Miku terkena amnesia. Mungkin lebam di kepalanya waktu itu yang menjelaskan semuanya. Kemungkinannya, Miku dicopet. Karena gadis itu tak membawa barang berharga apapun.

Kaito juga pernah berniat melaporkan kejahatan ini pada atasannya—namun suara setan yang menggoda segera membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Entah mengapa dia tak ingin Miku cepat ditemukan oleh keluarga aslinya. Selama ini dia sudah cukup tinggal sendirian. Mungkin gadis ini… bisa membuatnya tidak kesepian lagi.

Anggap saja dia egois, tapi Kaito memang tidak mau siapapun mengambil Miku dari sisinya. Untuk saat ini.

Akhirnya Kaito memilih untuk bertanggungjawab atas keegoisannya sendiri. Dia mulai membiayai hidup mereka berdua dengan mengambil banyak shift di kantor polisi. Kesehatan? Haa, nyaris saja Kaito tak ingat pada kesehatannya sendiri jikalau bukan karena Miku memperingatkannya.

Kaito juga membiayai kebutuhan Miku—sekolah, buku, baju, makanan, dan lain sebagainya—tanpa merasa gadis itu menjadi bebannya. Melihat senyuman lembut Miku setiap hari tentunya sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Onii-san?" suara lembut itu memanggil namanya. Kaito mengerjap dan mendapati kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup di wajah Miku kini sudah terbuka setengahnya—menampakkan iris hijau samudra pasifik yang indah di sana.

"Ya?" balas Kaito berusaha terdengar datar.

"Onii-san tidak tidur?" tanya Miku. Mata itu sudah terbuka sempurna, menampakkan raut penasaran dalam wajah manis itu.

"Aku... tidak bisa tidur," kata Kaito mengaku. Miku terdiam sebentar lalu dia mendudukan diri di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Menyibakkan selimut tebal yang dipakainya lalu beranjak dan berdiri di lantai kayu yang sudah mulai lapuk dimakan usia.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kaito begitu melihat Miku berjalan keluar kamar. Tak ada jawaban. Kaito menghela nafas saat Lili berjalan keluar. Mungkin... sekarang saatnya untuk tidur?

"Oke, Kaito… kau bisa lakukan ini," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Kaito lalu mulai membolak-balikan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Namun sudah berubah-ubah posisi, tak di dapatinya juga posisi yang memungkinkan dia untuk tidur. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya—berharap dengan itu, dia bisa tertidur pulas.

_**Kriieett... **_

Suara pintu di buka tidak dipedulikan Kaito sebelum aroma coklat panas yang khas membuatnya membuka kedua matanya dan melihat ke arah pintu.

Didapatinya Miku terngah berjalan ke arahnya dengan segelas coklat panas yang terlihat mengepul. Gadis itu tersenyum dan duduk di atas ranjang Kaito. Dia menyodorkan gelas itu.

"Minumlah, Onii-san... kau tahu khasiat minuman panas di malam hari? Hal itu dapat membuatmu rileks dan tidur lebih cepat...," tutur Miku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kaito tertegun sejenak lalu meraih gelas yang disodorkan Miku serta meneguknya—merasakan cairan coklat panas itu menuruni kerongkongannya yang agak kering dan menciptakan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Kaito sambil menyodorkan gelas yang sudah kosong. Miku tersenyum dan mengangguk mengambil gelas itu serta metelakannya di meja samping Kaito

"Selamat malam, Onii-san...," dan sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di dahi Kaito—membuat laki-laki itu berjengit sedikit merasakan hangat bibir Miku. Perasaannya mendadak menghangat.

_Bisakah selamanya seperti ini?_, tanya Kaito dalam hati.

Dan kini dia tak perlu waktu lagi untuk menjelajahi ruang mimpi.

**To Be Continue**

**Yak. Bagian 1 selesai juga. :) sebenernya saya agak pusyang nulis sesuatu yang diluar kemampuan saya gini (pake bahasa formal, kaku, diksinya agak sedikit lebih berat dibanding fic saya yang laen) tapi... well, I'm trying! :3 kita gak bakal tau kemampuan kita sampe mana kalo nggak berani nyoba 'kan?**

**Siplah. Saya masih butuh banyak belajar nih TwTb**

**Reviewmu, kebahagiaanku!**

**Jadi, minta reviewnya dong? X'3 **

**v**

**v**


	2. Lembar Kedua

**Halooo akhirnya saya berhasil mengapdet bagian 2 ini :3 dengan sedikit perjuangan tentu saja. Abisnya susah loh nyari waktu luang di minggu ulangan gini T.T #curhat dulu #plak**

**Tentang chapter ini, konflik belum nongol tapi kalo kalian baca chapter ini, dijamin chapter-chapter kedepannya kalian akan mengerti tentang tindakan-tindakan semua tokoh~**

**Siplah, happy reading ya, minna-san!**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : YandereHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Kaito x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, full of abalness, etc

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**2** of **8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi berembun membuat indera penciuman bernama hidung menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pagi yang menyegarkan dan segera membangkitkan semangat untuk beraktivitas hari itu. Begitu pula kedua orang yang tengah berdiri di depan rumah berkayu yang tidak terlalu besar. Kaito dan Miku berjalan keluar rumah, menutup pagar dan melangkahi jalan setapak yang menghubungkannya dengan kota.

"Pagi ini indah sekali, Onii-san!" kata Miku sambil tertawa girang. Kaito hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran miring khasnya. Sudah dua tahun mereka bersama-sama sebagai kakak beradik angkat yang tak punya hubungan darah barang setetespun.

"Onii-san tak punya rencana hari ini?" tanya Miku. Kelereng mata samudera pasifik itu menatap lurus kelereng mata biru kristal milik Kaito yang tentram. Kaito berdeham sedikit lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Bekerja seperti biasa... mungkin?" katanya. Miku tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti," katanya. Miku menolehkan pandangannya pada sekitar taman bunga sakura yang terlihat indah. Matanya membesar lalu berlari ke arah taman itu.

"Astaga! Aku lupa ini adalah awal musim semi. Waktu benar-benar terasa cepat berlalu ya, Onii-san?"

_Ya... sangat cepat berlalu... _

Senyum Miku membuat Kaito ikut bergabung dengan adik angkatnya itu menuju taman bunga sakura yang secantik Miku di mata seorang Kaito Shion. Ditatapnya bunga-bunga sakura yang baru tumbuh kuncupnya itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama semilir angin yang sejuk.

"Aku paling suka melihat bunga sakura di pertengahan musim! Indah sekali. Iya 'kan Onii-san?" Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito meminta persetujuan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Haa, aku selalu membayangkan diriku memakai _kimono_ yang sewarna dengan bunga sakura saat pernikahanku nanti. Menurutmu, apakah hal itu bisa terwujud?" Miku mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu tertawa melihat Kaito yang diam saja memandangi gadis itu.

Sebenarnya, Kaito sibuk membayangkan Miku yang memakai _kimono_ pernikahan. Ah, betapa cantik—

"Onii-san jangan diam saja dong…,"

"Ah… maaf," Kaito lalu menatap wajah Miku yang kini tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu… begitu putih, begitu cantik dan begitu polosnya…

"Kenapa Onii-san memandangiku terus sih?" Miku mengangkat kedua alisnya menyadarkan Kaito yang kini berdeham.

_Karena kau __lebih cantik dari bunga sakura…_

"Karena... karena... yah, tidak tahu. Memangnya… tidak boleh, ya? Hahaha," tawa kering Kaito membuat Miku ikut tertawa walaupun tawa gadis itu lebih lepas dibanding Kaito yang kini merutuki diri sendiri dalam hati.

"Onii-san kaku sekali," kata Miku membuat Kaito mendelik. Gadis itu lalu beranjak dan menatap Kaito dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih, Onii-san...," senyuman lembutnya membuat dada Kaito terasa menghangat.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kaito. Namun Miku tak langsung menjawabnya. Gadis itu malah menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukan Kaito. Menghirup aroma tubuh Kaito yang khas bercampur dengan aroma bunga sakura kuncup yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"... atas segalanya...," bisik Miku membuat Kaito menahan nafasnya karena kegugupan luar biasa yang menguasai dirinya. Namun tiba-tiba perasaan yang menyadarkannya bahwa selama ini dia bersikap egois dengan menahan Miku bersamanya membuatnya merasakan perasaan janggal lain. Merasa bersalah... Bahwa secara tidak langsung, dia sudah membohongi Miku selama ini... Lantas, dengan kaku, dibalasnya pelukan itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil Miku yang terasa hangat dalam syaraf sentuhannya.

"Kau... kau… uh, jangan melankolislah," kata Kaito dengan nada malu-malu khasnya sambil melepaskan pelukan Miku. Gadis itu tertawa pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Onii-san. Aku sayang sekali padamu!" kata Miku. Kaito tersenyum lalu meraih kuncup bunga sakura yang ada dalam genggaman Miku. Lantas dia memakaikannya pada sisi telinga adik angkatnya itu. Mengusap wajahnya perlahan.

Di tatapnya wajah mungil dalam genggaman kedua tangan yang menyelubungi pipi putih gadis itu.

_Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih... _

_Karena kau yang mengisi kekosongan diriku yang kesepian ini..._

* * *

**BRAK! BRAK! **

"Tolonglah... Biarkan kami istirahat sejenak!"

"JANGAN MANJA!"

**CTAAAARR!**

"Tunggu apa lagi?! ANGKAT BOKONG MALASMU ITU!"

Suara batu dihancurkan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Suara teriakan-teriakan orang-orang yang melepas lelah karena pekerjaan mereka juga terdengar—yang langsung disahuti bentakan-bentakan dan cambukan yang kurang manusiawi yang dilakukan orang-orang berseragam biru berbadan tegap. Wajah mereka semua ganas seperti biasanya.

Suasana hiruk-pikuk itu sudah biasa dihadapi Kaito setiap harinya. Laki-laki berdarah Jepang-Russia itu berjalan menuruni anak-anak tangga. Beberapa sipir tampak sedang meneriaki tahanan yang terpisah oleh jeruji besi yang dingin di sisi lain.

"Jangan membantah terus, Bodoh! Dari tadi kau hanya mengeluh saja!" bentak seorang sipir berambut _blonde_ dengan _badge_ nama 'Leon Koejima' dengan dua pin yang menandakan bahwa dia bekerja di kepolisian. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah cambukan yang terlihat mengerikan. Si Tahanan nampak meringis mendengar bentakan si _Blonde_.

"Apa lihat-lihat?! Sudah sana kerjakan pekerjaanmu!" bentak Leon lagi sambil menunjuk batu-batuan besar di belakang yang harus dikerjakan semua tahanan secara rodi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, si Tahanan yang dibentak tadi bergegas mengambil palunya dan memukulkannya berkali-kali pada batu-batuan besar itu—bergabung dengan teman-teman tahanannya yang lain.

Kaito menyaksikan adegan tadi dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat perilaku Leon dan sipir-sipir lainnya yang kejam terhadap tahanan—walau tidak separah tekanan dari Kojiro Gumone, si Kolonel yang baru-baru ini mendapat penghargaan atas kasus penemuan gudang ganja bersama Rei Kagene yang merupakan Letnan Jendral—membawa nama mereka melambung tinggi di dunia kepolisian. Membuat atasan teratas mereka, Mayor Gakupo Kamui amat bangga atas prestasi yang mereka raih.

Di dunia ini, banyak orang-orang keras seperti mereka.

"Yo Kaito!" suara kejam Leon segera berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat melihat Kaito nongol dari balik dinding tangga. Kaito melambai sekilas ke arahnya.

"Taring Leon Koejima sudah sampai dipermukaan pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kaito sambil nyengir. Cengiran itu dibahas tawa membahana dari Leon—disambut tatapan bertanya dari tahanan yang sedang bekerja.

"Hahaha! Bisa saja kau Kaito! Dan hey, kau! IYA KAU! Apa lihat-lihat?! Mau kurontokkan semua gigimu?!" pelotot Leon pada semua tahanan yang melihatinya—langsung saja mereka kembali dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Mereka benar-benar kurang ajar dan sulit diatur. Benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Leon. Kaito lalu mencermati data yang dia ambil dari ruangan Gumone. Dia memang disuruh mengambil berkas-berkas itu untuk melihat beberapa kasus data yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Leon setelah berhasil meredam amarahnya. Kaito kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Leon.

"Beberapa kasus penculikan...," jelas Kaito. Leon manggut-manggut.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus seperti itu. Benar-benar manusia-manusia tak berguna," gumam Leon. Dia lalu mendelik ke arah Kaito yang masih sibuk mencermati data itu.

"Kau tahu, hal ini sedikit mengingatkanku pada kasus dua tahu lalu, ada laporan dari keluarga yang lumayan jauh dari sini. Mereka bilang mereka kehilangan putri semata wayang mereka saat putri mereka berpergian bersama tunangannya. Malah kabarnya gadis itu sudah meninggal dibunuh, karena kita saja tidak dapat menemukan keberadaannya. Tragis sekali, bukan?" kata Leon dengan nada simpati yang jarang dikeluarkannya. Kaito mengangguk-angguk. Dia juga tahu ada laporan semacam itu dulu. Namun sekarang mayat si anak mereka belum juga ditemukan—itu kalau benar dia sudah dibunuh.

"Bagaimana dengan Miku-mu itu? Apa kabar dia?" goda Leon membuat Kaito menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sontak mata kristal itu memelototi Leon yang terkekeh.

"Jangan menggoda adikku, dasar bodoh," kata Kaito menunjukkan nada tidak suka yang main-main. Leon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tahu! Hey, ada yang membuatku sedikit penasaran… Walau kalian berdua agak mirip, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Sepupu jauhmu tak ada yang punya anak atau saudari 'kan?" kata Leon dengan nada penuh selidik. Kaito terdiam sesaat lalu memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Diamlah." Kaito memutar kedua bola matanya. Semakin di desak, dia semakin takut akan membocorkan semua keegoisannya untuk menahan Miku bersamanya lebih lama...

"Baik, baik... HEY! Suruh siapa istirahat!? Kerjaanmu belum beres 'kan?!" Leon membentak seorang tahanan yang tampak sedang duduk melepas lelah.

"Oke, Kaito. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Daaah!" Leon lalu melambai pada Kaito dan berjalan ke arah si Tahanan yang tadi beristirahat.

Kaito menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang—ke tembok putih yang catnya sudah mulai luntur karena pukulan-pukulan dari tahanan-tahanan yang kesal merasa dirinya tak bersalah dan tak layak berada di penjara.

Dia memejamkan matanya.

Mau sampai kapan dia menutupi ini dari Miku?

* * *

Kaito melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang jalanan sepi yang rindang karena bayang-bayang pepohonan tinggi dipenuhi daun-daunan hijau yang meranggas kini mulai menampakkan dedaunan kemilau hijau yang baru. Beberapa tawa anak kecil membuat suasana semakin indah—suara ring sepeda dan lain sebagainya juga seolah mengiramai suasana agar tidak terlalu sepi.

Kaito lalu duduk di atas bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu. Dia nampak sedang menuggu sesuatu—atau seseorang.

"Onii-san!" panggil suara lembut membuat Kaito terlonjak dan mendapati Miku, gadis itu tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Senyumannya tak pernah lepas dari gabungan mata sayu, bibir tipis dan pipi merah merona. Membuat hati Kaito selalu menghangat tiap menatapnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Kaito berbasa-basi saat Miku sudah benar-benar berdiri di depannya. Miku menghela nafas lalu mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Menyenangkan! Hari ini aku banyak bertemu dengan teman baru," jelas Miku. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju rumah saat Miku terus bercerita tentang sekolahnya hari itu.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Aoki Lapis. Namanya lucu 'kan? Rambutnya aneh! Banyak aksen. Antara ungu dan biru, semuanya terlihat sangat cantik dari bergradasi. Ternyata memang rambut alaminya kayak gitu! Unik, ya?" tutur Miku bercerita. Kaito memang tidak menatapnya, namun laki-laki itu mendengarkannya.

"Ternyata dia adik sepupu kak Bruno yang waktu itu ke rumah. Onii-san kenal dia 'kan?" tanya Miku. Kaito mengangguk. Bruno adalah salah satu atasannya setelah Gumone dan Rei. Bruno bertugas di Kepolisian Spanyol sebagai Letnan Kolonel yang sudah cukup terkenal. Tak sembarang kasus dapat dipecahkannya—Bruno sudah mendapat lima penghargaan berturut-turut selama lima tahun pula. Mulai dari mengungkap kasus korupsi terbesar di Pertengahan Eropa, kasus gudang narkoba, pembunuhan berantai, kasus penjualan organ tubuh dari mayat secara illegal, dan lain sebagainya seolah hanya mainan anak-anak di mata seorang Bruno. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya menjadi jutawan dalam hitungan menit saja per-kasus.

Berbeda dengan Kaito yang merupakan anggota biasa dan juga _shift_nya tak menentu.

"Lalu aku juga berkenalan dengan Dell Yowane. Dia itu lucu sekali, lho. Maksudku, wajahnya itu imut sekali, nggak kayak cowok! Walau agak seram sih kadang-kadang… Tapi ternyata dia mau bekerja di kepolisian... seperti Onii-san!" jelas Miku sambil tertawa kecil membuat Kaito tersenyum.

"Yang terakhir... aku berkenalan dengan Hiyama Kiyoteru," nada suara itu agak berbeda—terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya. Kaito menoleh sedikit ke arah wajah gadis itu. Ekspresinya juga sedikit berubah menjadi lebih manis. Matanya yang sayu tampak menerawang, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Dia... dia pemuda yang tampan. Karismatik, lucu... pokoknya dia benar-benar keren," gumam Miku. Kaito mengernyit. Tak pernah Miku begitu menyanjung seseorang sampai sebegitunya. Lalu iris samudra pasifik itu terlihat lebih bersinar saat menatap Kaito.

"Dia laki-laki dari Sapporo. Tutur katanya sopan. Dia benar-benar _gentleman_ sejati dan dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang wanita," jelas Miku lagi. Kaito menelan ludahnya—untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Menurut Onii-san, laki-laki seperti itu pasti bisa membahagiakan semua wanita 'kan?" binar mata Miku membuat Kaito tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap adik angkatnya itu sekilas lalu memalingkan wajah—pura-pura menatap danau di sebelah mereka yang terlihat mengkilap.

"Mungkin...," bisik Kaito. Tak sadar bahwa lirihan suaranya membuat Miku mengernyit.

"Onii-san sakit? Kenapa suaramu serak?" Miku lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Kaito.

"Agak demam, sih... ayo pulang cepat!" Miku menarik tangan Kaito dengan tangan mungilnya. Betapa Tuhan tahu Kaito tak ingin waktu ini cepat berlalu.

Berlalu dan akhirnya tangan mereka harus kembali terpisah...

* * *

Suara ceret yang panas membuat suasana rumah tentram itu sedikit berisik. Kesibukan dalam rumah itu ternyata adalah karena Miku yang sibuk menyiapkan teh panas dan juga kompresan dingin yang akan dia tempelkan pada dahi Kaito yang kini berkeringat karena lapisan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Onii-san sudah merasa enakan?" tanya Miku sambil menyodorkan gelas teh panas. Kaito bangkit lalu menghirup aroma teh itu sebelum meneguknya. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." kata Kaito berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu. Miku menatapnya sangsi.

"Kau demam. Dan aku tahu itu, Onii-san...," kata Miku membuat Kaito terdiam.

"Tapi aku—"

"Sssh," Miku menutup mulut Kaito dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat pemuda itu terdiam. Miku menatapnya dengan tatapan lembutnya yang biasa.

"Onii-san harus beristirahat... Onii-san ada _shift _malam ini? Biar aku yang telpon kantor Onii-san dan mengatakan bahwa Onii-san tak bisa melakukan _shift_ malam ini...," kata Miku. Kaito melotot lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke kanan dan kiri tanda ketidaksetujuan.

"Jangan, jangan! Biar aku saja yang hubungi mereka," kata Kaito melarang. Miku menggeleng tegas.

"Tapi kau butuh istirahat. Kalau Onii-san yang menelepon mereka, pasti mereka akan memaksa Onii-san untuk bertugas malam ini seperti waktu itu," kata Miku dengan nada sedih. Kaito menghela nafas tak berdaya jika sudah dihadapkan Miku yang memohon begini.

"Baiklah, baiklah...," Kaito mengangguk. Miku tersenyum senang lalu menaikkan selimut Kaito hingga dagu.

"Aku sayang Onii-san!" kecupan lembut itu mendarat di pipi Kaito. Miku lalu berlari keluar kamar untuk menelepon kantor kepolisian milik kakak angkatnya yang kini memegangi pipinya sendiri. Pipinya itu kini sedikit merona.

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menyebabkan kulitnya terasa terbakar begitu Miku mengecupnya...

**To Be Continue **

**Bagian dua ini, jujur aja... Ngeditnya agak capek. Semoga aja gak ada typo atau kesalahan fatal salah nulis nama kayak di chapter sebelumnya. X3**

**Lalu, untuk semua yang sudah mereview, fave, alerting dan membaca fic ini, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih yaaa~! XD**

**Akhir kata.**

**Reviewmu, kebahagiaanku!**

**So, review please? X3**

**V**

**V**


	3. Lembar Ketiga

**Haloo. Saya kembali meneruskan fic ini ;D . Senangnya kalo bisa update fic tepat waktu beginih. #tsssah**

**Dibacalah chapter 3 ini. Nanti anda akan mengerti begitu sudah membaca chapter 5 dan 6 ;)**

**Okedeh, enjoy, minna-san!**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : YandereHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Kaito x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, full of abalness, etc

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**3** of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Detikan jarum jam itu belum juga berhenti bahkan saat pukul 11 malam ini. Kali ini, mata dengan iris samudra pasifik itulah yang menatap langit-langit kamar yang bisu.

Bayang-bayang seorang pemuda Sapporo itu terbayang-bayang di kepala Miku sejak tadi. Dia benar-benar tak bisa melupakan senyuman Kiyoteru Hiyama. Bagaimana laki-laki itu memanggil namanya, bagaimana laki-laki itu berkonyol-konyol-ria dengan teman-temannya... dan bagaimana laki-laki itu menimbulkan perasaan aneh pada hatinya.

_Oh, apa ini? _

Gadis mungil itu memegangi dadanya sendiri yang tiba-tiba berdegup karena detakan jantung yang cepat menguasai dirinya. Miku menghela nafas panjang.

Ada yang aneh. Sungguh. Perasaan apa ini?

Miku lalu menatap jam dinding yang ada di depan tempat tidurnya. Dia menatap ke kanan dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap acak-acakan sedang tertidur membelakangi dirinya. Miku menghela nafas menatap punggung tegap itu. Sudah dua tahun berlalu dia lalui bersama Onii-san tercintanya itu.

Belum pernah Miku termukan laki-laki yang begitu baik dan penuh kehangatan seperti sosok Kaito Shion yang selama ini menghidupinya tanpa pamrih. Tak peduli banyak yang bilang bahwa Kaito adalah sosok yang kejam—apalagi saat dia berada di penjara untuk pekerjaannya sebagai polisi. Jelas ini semua tuntutan profesi.

Walau Miku sendiri tak pernah ingat bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini—di kota yang ramah lingkungan bernama Tokyo yang dingin dan sepi. Dalam mimpi saja, dia tidak bisa ingat bagaimana bisa dia ada di sana kala itu. Sendirian, lusuh dan tanpa uang sepeserpun. Begitu ia membuka matanya, ia hanya mendapati seorang Kaito Shion menatapnya dengan raut khawatir dan begitu dia memejamkan matanya dalam sekejap, dia sudah berada dalam rumah sepi milik Kaito.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk memegangi bekas lebam biru keunguan yang ada di dahinya. Dia meringis kecil. Walau sudah dua tahun berlalu, bekas itu masih juga ada. Entah dengan apa Miku dipukul hingga meninggalkan bekas yang menyakitkan begitu.

"_Apa-apaan kau!? Kenapa lama sekali?!"_

"_Sabar! Aku juga sedang berusaha!"_

"_Cepat ambil uangnya!"_

"_Aku berusaha! Gadis ini keras kepala!__—SIAL! Dia menggigitku!"_

"_Pukul saja__ kepalanya__! Pukul!"_

"_Tapi… dia 'kan—" _

"_PUKUL!"_

_**DU**__**UUU**__**AA**__**AA**__**AAAAAKKKKK!**_

Kepalanya terasa menyakitkan dan berputar mengingat sepenggal dialog dan dua orang pemuda yang sedang mengepung dirinya yang kecil saat itu. Siapa mereka? Hanya bayang samar-samar hitam-putih yang terbayang di benaknya.

Kejadian apa itu...?

"Miku?" suara hangat dan dikenalnya dengan sangat dekat membuat gadis itu menoleh ke kanan. Kaito Shion menatapnya dengan tatapan heran bercampur khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Onii-san..." kata Miku sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing bukan main.

"Sungguh? Wajahmu pucat... Lalu, kenapa dengan kepalamu? Sakit?" Kaito mendekati Miku. Wajahnya mulai khawatir dikala sang adik angkatnya itu menampakkan wajah kesakitan yang ditahan-tahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... sungguh," kata Miku saat Kaito mengecek keadaannya dengan memegangi kepala adik angkatnya itu dengan intens. Kaito mengernyit lalu menyentuh bekas lebam di kepala Miku dengan hati-hati.

"Sakit, ya? Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau diperban...," kata Kaito. Miku menggeleng lalu menjauhkan tangan Kaito dari dahinya.

"Tidak separah itu, kok... kau tenang saja, Onii-san...," kata Miku. Kaito menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Terserahmulah," Kaito menggedikan bahu dan kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok kau harus sekolah 'kan?" suara Kaito terdengar menuntut agar adik angkatnya itu cepat-cepat tidur. Miku terdiam sebelum mendekati ranjang Kaito dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku... ingin tidur di samping Onii-san... boleh?" tanya Miku dengan wajah malu-malu. Kaito mengerjap berulang kali. Apa katanya tadi?

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin tidur di sampingmu... malam ini saja. Boleh, ya?" pinta Miku. Kaito merasa nafasnya tertahan. Dadanya terasa hangat... dan berdegup kencang karena jantungnya yang berdentang-dentang serasa dipukul dengan suatu tongkat tak kasat mata... membuatnya malah semakin lebih gugup dari biasanya. Cih, ayolah Kaito! Dia itu _adik angkatmu_!

"B-baiklah... tapi kau tahu, tidak akan terlalu lelu..." perkataan Kaito berhenti begitu melihat Miku membaringkan diri di pinggiran ranjang sebelah kanan dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"... asa...," lanjut Kaito. Dia menelan ludahnya. Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Kaito! Fokus!

"Ayo tidur, Onii-san...," ajak Miku sambil menepuk pinggiran ranjang Kaito sebelah kiri dengan tangan mungilnya. Kaito tentu tak bisa menolaknya. Akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan menidurkan diri di samping kiri Miku. Dia tak pernah merasa begitu sedekat ini dengan Miku. Dia bahkan dapat merasakan hangat tubuh adik angkatnya itu. Menghirup aroma tubuh Miku yang begitu menenangkan...

Malam ini dingin. Tapi Kaito merasa kepanasan bukan main. Bahkan keringatnya menetes dari dagu dan kepalanya.

Ah, betapa malam ini terasa amat panjang bagi seorang Kaito Shion…

* * *

Miku melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang panjang. Langkah kakinya yang mungil diikutsertakan dengan gemeletuk sepatu hitam pantofelnya. Sambil bersenandung, Miku mulai berbelok untuk memasuki ruang kelasnya yang berada di pojok koridor panjang ini.

**BUGH! **

"Auw... ma-maafkan a—" suara Miku terputus begitu melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat, dengan iris mata sewarna yang dihalangi frame kacamata tengah menatapnya lembut. Badan tegap itu membungkuk sedikit untuk berdeku dan menatap wajah Miku.

**DEG.**

"Bukan salahmu. Ini salahku karena aku tidak melihat ke depan tadi," kata laki-laki itu. Senyuman lembut terkembang di bibirnya. Miku merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sini, aku bawakan...," Hiyama Kiyoteru mengambilkan tas mungil Miku yang tergeletak di lantai lalu menggendong tas itu di bahu kirinya. Selanjutnya, Kiyoteru mengulurkan tangannya pada Miku yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian barusan.

"A—_Arigatou_...," Miku menerima uluran tangan itu lalu sekejap kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. Banyak adegan aneh berputar di kepalanya.

"_Genggamlah tanganku...,"_

Tangan itu…

"_... Kemarilah..."_

Apa…?

"_Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau suka cincinnya?"_

Cincin?

"_Kita akan menikah bulan depan 'kan? Bagaimana dengan nama..."_

Menikah? Siapa… dengan siapa?

"_Mari jalan-jalan! Akan kutunjukkan kota yang kusebut-sebut indah itu!"_

Hah?

"_... Aku..."_

Dialog-dialog aneh berkelebat dalam kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Lalu mendadak, dia merasa asam lambunnya naik hingga ke tenggorokannya. Demi Tuhan…_ Apa itu_?

"Miku?" suara Kiyoteru membuat Miku tersadar. Gadis itu mengerjap dan mendadak dunia terasa berputar. Bahkan tanah yang dipijaknya terasa miring.

"Lho, Miku? Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu pucat!" Kiyoteru agak kepanikan saat Miku hampir jatuh tersungkur kalau saja dia tak menahan gadis itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa... Kiyote… ru," kernyitan dahi Miku menandakan bahwa gadis itu memang tidak baik-baik saja dan menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya.

"Kau sakit? Aku antar ke Ruang Kesehatan, mau?" tanya Kiyoteru. Nada khawatir itu...

"_Kau kenapa?!"_

"_Istirahatlah...," _

"Istirahatlah...," pinta Kiyoteru

**DEG. **

Ada yang salah. Jelas ada yang salah... suara itu… saran itu… di mana dia pernah mendengarnya?

Ah… Pasti hanya kebetulan saja…

"Ukh, aku tak apa. Sungguh. Biarkanlah aku ikuti pelajaran hari ini...," pinta Miku balik. Kiyoteru tertegun sesaat lalu menghela nafas mengalah. Dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah... tapi aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kelasmu." Ultimatum Kiyoteru tentu tak bisa ditolak oleh Miku. Bagaimanapun laki-laki itu...

Telah menimbulkan perasaan aneh yang hangat di dadanya...

* * *

Kaito menatap lekat-lekat data yang ada ditangannya. Matanya menyipit membaca laporan yang diterimanya tadi siang. Rasa-rasanya nama yang ada dalam data itu tidak asing untuknya. Tapi siapa, ya? Agaknya dia pernah mendengar nama yang disebut-sebut dalam laporan itu.

"Bagaimana, Kaito?" tanya seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap di depannya. Laki-laki itu berseragam hitam dengan dua bintang kepolisian dan logo pangkat Letnan Jendral di kerah bajunya terjahit sempurna seolah-olah dia memang layak mendapatkannya. _Badge_ bertuliskan 'Rei Kagene' tertera di dadanya. Tatapan tegas itu menatap lurus ke arah Kaito yang masih menimang-nimang.

"Rasa-rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama ini akhir-akhir ini," suara Kaito terdengar melamun. Dan ragu.

"Coba diingat-ingat lagi kapan," suara seorang _yandere_ yang biasa dikenal akan kekejamannya itu angkat bicara membuat suasana ruangan agak lebih dingin dari biasanya. Senyum laki-laki itu terkembang lantaran Kaito yang belum juga menjawab. _Handgun_ milik seorang Gumone Kojiro yang digerak-gerakannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebagai ancaman secara tidak langsung.

"Aku sungguh pernah mendengarnya. Tapi... aku lupa. Kapan, ya?" gumam Kaito. Rei yang lebih sabar menghela nafas lalu berpaling pada Gumone yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Namun dia tahu Gumone tak pernah benar-benar sabar menunggu. Selama sepuluh tahun dia bekerja bersama orang berdarah dingin itu, dia tahu betul Gumone tak segan-segan menyiksa, memeras dan bahkan membunuh—secara hukum, tentu saja— jika dirasanya perlu.

Tatapan nanarnya lalu tertuju pada Leon yang berdiri di samping Kaito.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pernah mendengar nama ini?" tanya Rei. Leon menggeleng.

"Aku mendengar banyak sekali nama itu. Namun aku tak tahu dia yang mana," cenung Leon.

"Kasus ini cukup berat," kata Rei dengan nada murung. Dia menghela nafas dan melempar data yang dipegangnya ke depan meja Kaito. Dia menatap anggota kepolisian yang ada di sana satu persatu.

"Dia ini, telah melakukan beberapa kasus pencurian dan penculikan saat ini. Dan asal kau tahu, bukan hanya sekali dua kali. Dia bahkan berdarah dingin menghabisi semua tahanannya jika tak mendapat uang tebusan. Dia melakukan kriminalitas ini kira-kira setahun sampai tiga tahun lalu." kata Rei menjelaskan. Dia menatap _partner_ kerjanya yang masih sibuk memandangi _handgun_ keperakannya.

"Gumone. Sepertinya kita harus melakukan penyelidikan di seluruh penjuru Jepang mulai saat ini," gumam Rei. Gumone mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"… Sampai kita dapat laporannya. Orang ini tidak bisa ditangkap oleh sembarang orang," tangan Rei mengepal dengan marah. Marah, karena selama setahun penuh dia menyelidiki 'orang itu', dia tak juga memecahkan kasus itu. Seolah-olah jabatan Letnan Jendral yang diperoleh Rei tak lebih dari sekedar penghias saja.

Gumone menatap _partner_nya itu dengan senyuman kecil khasnya.

"Dimengerti."

"Dan Kaito," Rei berpaling pada laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu yang masih nampak mengingat-ingat.

"Informan baik sepertimu… cobalah diingat-ingat kembali. Kau ikut bertugas kali ini," kata Rei. Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Aku... diikutsertakan tugas?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Rei mengernyit.

"Ada yang salah?"

Sesaat Kaito tak bisa berkata-kata. Gila. _Shift_nya saja belum menentu... dia memang pernah diikutsertakan dalam beberapa tugas. Namun rata-rata hanya tugas-tugas di kasus yang biasa-biasa saja. Seperti pencopetan, pemerkosaan dan kecurangan. Tak pernah dihadapkan pada tugas dengan kasus menangkap orang dengan kriminal tingkat atas seperti itu.

"T-tidak ada," balas Kaito. Dalam hati, sungguh ia senang bukan kepalang. Ini berarti dia akan mendapat pangkat yang lebih tinggi dibanding anggota biasa 'kan? Artinya gajinya akan bertambah dua kali lipat dari biasanya!

"Baguslah," Rei mengangguk lalu berbalik bersiap meninggalkan kantor polisi itu diikuti Gumone di belakangnya.

"Penyelidikan aku serahkan pada kalian~" Gumone melambai dan keluar bersama Rei.

"Ciee yang bentar lagi naik pangkat," cengir Leon sambil menepuk pundak Kaito yang mendengus tertawa. Dia lalu mencermati data penjahat tadi yang dia ambil lewat Rei. Tapi... kenapa tidak ada foto?

Kaito menatap kolom nama penjahat itu.

_Hiyama… __Sungguh. Pernah kudengar nama ini... tapi di mana, ya__….?_

__**To Be Continue**

**Perasaan saya aja atau emang chapter ini lebih pendek dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya, ya? Haha. #plak**

**Ayo, silakan tebak endingnya bakalan gimana ;) berandai-andai boleh kok... hohoho.**

**Akhir kata.**

**Reviewmu, Kebahagiaanku! X'3**

**So, review, please? :'3 **

**V**

**v**


	4. Lembar Keempat

**Hualoo saya kembali mengapdet fic ini sesuai dengan janji dan jadwal kan? #terusngape #dor**

**Ehem... Membuat Bagian Empat ini adalah bagian yang entah kenapa, saya geregetan sendiri ngeliat KiyoMiku. Kalo diliat-liat, mereka emang cocok lho! #malahpromosi.**

**Di chap ini, saya akan lebih menjelaskan perasaan Kaito yang sebenarnya ;) semoga cukup berkenan!**

**Sip. Happy reading, minna-san!**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : YandereHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Kaito x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, full of abalness, etc

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**4** of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama di musim panas.

Daun-daunan mulai kembali tumbuh menampakkan kemilau hijau yang telah tumbuh di musim semi sebelumnya. Tiba saatnya musim panas yang membakar datang. Belahan bumi Asia Timur untungnya tidak sepanas belahan bumi bagian Tenggara yang nyaris menyentuh garis khatulistiwa—tempat di mana matahari melakukan rotasi pada porosnya setiap hari.

Plang-plang besar pertokoan di sepanjang distrik itu mulai diganti dari kalimat 'Diskon musim semi' menjadi 'Diskon musim panas' dan beberapa orang mulai mengganti gaya berpakaian mereka yang kemarin serba tebal dan tertutup kini menjadi agak lebih terbuka dan berbahan katun menyerap keringat.

Hal itu juga yang dilakukan Kaito dan Miku. Kakak beradik angkat yang sudah menjalani hidup mereka selama hampir tiga tahun terakhir.

"Musim panas datang!" seru Miku saat melihat daun-daun mulai tumbuh lebih lebar dibanding musim semi kemarin. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap mentari yang kini tak malu-malu lagi menampakkan dirinya yang menyinari seluruh pemukaan bumi yang masih berputar pada porosnya.

Kaito menikmati segelas teh hangat yang tersedia di meja makan sambil memperhatikan sang adik angkatnya yang masih berayik-masyuk menyaksikan langsung keindahan kota Tokyo yang selalu bersih itu. Ditambah inilah ketiga kalinya musim panas mereka sejak dua tahun lalu mereka bersama 'kan?

"Onii-san!" panggil Miku. Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban.

"Nanti kita jalan-jalan, ya! Onii-san libur 'kan?" tanya Miku penuh harap. Kaito terdiam sesaat.

"Maafkan aku, Miku. Hari ini aku ada _shift_ siang hingga malam...," kata Kaito. Mata sendu Miku yang digeluti kekecewaan membuat hati Kaito mencelos. Namun dia pura-pura tidak tahu dan malah kembali menundukkan wajahnya pada segelas teh yang kini dia nikmati.

"Ah, rupanya begitu...," Miku mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum lemah. Tatapannya penuh pengertian membuat Kaito merasa senang dan tidak berguna di saat yang bersamaan.

Entah kenapa, Miku yang begitu manis di matanya kini terlihat meredup. Apa itu semua ulahnya?

Kaito menghela nafas lalu berdeham. Memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Bagaimana... kalau besok?" ajak Kaito dengan nada yang berusaha datar. Sesungguhnya, dalam hati dia benar-benar malu. Dan gugup luar biasa.

Miku seolah tak memercayai pendengarannya. Kaito mengajaknya pergi duluan? Padahal, biasanya Miku yang selalu punya ide kemana mereka hari itu dan akan melakukan apa. Namun tidak kali ini. Kaito mengajaknya pergi dan itu... sungguh manis, dan merupakan kejutan untuknya.

"T-tentu saja, Onii-san! Tentu saja!" angguk Miku cepat-cepat saat Kaito menampakkan raut akan berubah pikiran.

"Be-benarkah? Kau tidak marah?" tanya Kaito sangsi sambil menatap Miku.

"Mana pernah... aku marah padamu, Onii-san?" tanya Miku balik. Gadis itu mendekatkan diri pada Kaito. Direngkuhnya leher pria yang selama ini menghidupinya. Didekapnya Kaito dengan intens membuat laki-laki itu nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Onii-san meluangkan waktu untukku saja sudah lebih dari cukup... tidakkah Onii-san tahu hal itu?" bisik Miku yang lagi-lagi membuat Kaito tak berdaya. Sesungguhnya, dia adalah orang yang paling jahat karena dia tidak pernah mau mengembalikan Miku pada keluarga aslinya.

_Dia sudah berbohong_…

Sontak perasaan itu membuat Kaito tambah merasa bersalah. Dengan kaku, dibalas pelukan sang adik sambil menepuk punggung mungil itu dan menjauhkan diri darinya.

"S-sudahlah. Aku harus berangkat sekarang," Kaito memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah sambil berdeham untuk menutupinya. Kaito Shion yang gagah terlihat malu-malu begini? Di depan adik angkat sendiri, lagi!

Kaito lalu meraih jaket seragamnya dan mengenakannya. Mengambil _rifle_ kesayangannya dan memakai topi kepolisiannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dia berjalan keluar rumah.

"Daaah, Onii-san!" Miku melambaikan tangannya dari jendela. Kaito hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian singkat tanpa menoleh. Dia tidak mau Miku tahu wajahnya memerah total.

_Sial. _

Kaito menghela nafas panjang saat sudah agak jauh.

Dia itu sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat dibanding biasanya dengan perlakuan Miku tadi?

Kenapa… darahnya berdesir ketika merasakan sentuhan Miku?

* * *

Miku menatap punggung Onii-san-nya yang semakin menjauh. Dia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lemah. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku jalan-jalan sendiri saja, deh musim panas tahun ini...," gadis itu lalu beranjak menuju kamar yang biasanya dia tempati bersama Kaito tiap malam. Dia lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya sendiri dan mengganti baju tidurnya dengan setelan baju terusan berwarna krem tanpa lengan dipadukan dengan cardigan putih kesayangannya. Dia lalu memakai topi bundar untuk menutupi pandangannya dari sinar matahari yang nanti akan menyengatnya.

Dia lalu mengenakan sepatu hitamnya dan berlari keluar rumah. Tak lupa mengunci pintu dan pagar.

Miku lalu menelusuri jalan setapak di depannya. Iris samudra pasifiknya menatap semua keindahan yang Tuhan ciptakan lewat kota bernama Tokyo ini. Burung-burung berkicauan seolah-olah saling menyahuti satu sama lainnya. Beberapa lalu lalang dan orang-orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang menjadi daya tarik suasana yang indah itu.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Panas mulai menjalari tubuh mungilnya.

Dia teringat tahun pertama musim panas yang ia lalui bersama Kaito. Laki-laki itu dengan sabar berusaha mengingatkannya tentang bunga-bungaan yang tumbuh di musim panas kala itu. Dan Miku dengan polosnya juga sering bertanya hal yang sama. Seperti mengajari anak umur lima tahun, Kaito selalu menjawabnya. Bahkan membuat kondisi ingatan Miku semakin lama semakin membaik saja berkat Kaito.

Lalu dia juga teringat musim panas kedua yang dia lalui bersama Kaito. Laki-laki itu lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan semua cerita Miku tentang sekolahnya. Bagaimana dia menghadapi teman-teman barunya, guru-guru baru... walaupun dia dengan cepat menyerap semua pelajaran itu, Miku tetap merasakan ada kejanggalan dalam dunianya. Mimpi yang sama terus saja berputar-putar dalam tidurnya. Dan hal itu malah membuatnya semakin sakit kepala.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kaito menenangkannya dan membuat perasaannya lebih rileks. Tak ada yang bisa membuat dia lebih tenang dibanding tutur kata Kaito dan pelukan hangat darinya.

"Miku?" suara itu menyadarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu mengerjap lalu berusaha mencari tahu dari mana asal suara itu.

"Hei ini aku...," panggil suara itu lagi. Kali ini sebuah tepukan terasa dipundak kecilnya. Miku berbalik dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan yang amat dikenalnya.

"Kiyoteru...?" panggil Miku mengenali sosok itu. Senyuman terkembang di bibir laki-laki itu.

"Hai," sapanya lagi.

"Hai...," balas Miku dengan nada melamun. Masih tak memercayai pandangannya.

"Sedang menikmati hari pertama di musim panas, hm?" tanya Kiyoteru sambil mendekat ke samping gadis itu. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam celana bahan santai coklat yang ia kenakan. Miku bahkan bisa menghirup aroma parfum yang dikenakan oleh Kiyoteru membuat wajahnya memerah sedikit.

Tapi... bau itu...

Rasa-rasanya dia mengenalinya… lebih lama dari yang ia kira. Sekelebat bayangan muncul di kepalanya. Samar-samar… wajah itu…

"Miku?" gadis itu sontak menghentikan lamunannya dan mendongak menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan gugup.

"I-iya begitulah," Miku mengangguk saat Kiyoteru memberikan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku juga. Mau jalan-jalan bersama?" ajak Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum lembut. Miku mengerjap. Apa katanya tadi?

"Hm?" Kiyoteru mengangkat kedua alisnya meminta persetujuan. Lama Miku terdiam akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Miku menahan nafasnya saat merasakan tangan Kiyoteru mengamit tangannya sendiri tanpa malu-malu. Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, Miku tak sanggup menolaknya. Dia malah membiarkan hangat jemari Kiyoteru menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang agak dingin. Sontak Miku menundukkan kepalanya untuk sembunyikan wajahnya yang makin memerah. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri.

"Cantik sekali bunga mawar ini," Kiyoteru memetik sekuntum mawar merah yang ada di sekitar sana lalu memberikannya pada Miku. Dengan senyuman khasnya, Kiyoteru tertawa kecil.

"Seperti kamu." Kiyoteru mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**DEG.**

Miku memegangi dadanya yang berdegup dengan sebelah tangan. Tiba-tiba dia berdebar-debar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sungguh. Ini perasaan bahagia yang familier…

Sungguh... apakah... ini _cinta_?

* * *

Kaito tidak bisa melupakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Dia tidak benar-benar pergi sejauh yang dia kira. Diam-diam dia bersembunyi di balik dahan pohon yang besar di sakitar sana. Dia menyaksikan sendiri Miku yang berjalan keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan sendirian. Sebenarnya betapa ingin Kaito menemaninya. Namun apa daya pekerjaannya menghalangi. Apalagi dengan tugas barunya. Di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Kaito memang belum mendapat _job _hingga setinggi itu.

Dan dia ingat bagaimana seorang laki-laki berambut coklat, beriris mata layaknya warna kayu jati yang tua dan juga berbadan tegap menggandeng tangan adik angkat kesayangannya itu—menimbulkan semacam perasaan aneh pada dada Kaito.

_Sakit._

Sakit bukan main.

Saat Miku bukannya menarik diri, gadis itu malah agaknya terlihat salah tingkah dengan perlakuan pemuda berambut coklat tadi. Membuat hati Kaito mencelos. Bagaimanapun, sentuhan Miku seharusnya sudah biasa ia hadapi. Namun kenapa dia lebih gemetar dan salah tingkah dibandingkan laki-laki itu? Kenapa?

Tanpa sadar, Kaito mengepalkan tangannya. Gusar. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Oi, Kaito," panggilan itu membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Dihadapinya seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde _dikuncir, bermata biru laut dengan _badge _nama 'Len Kagamine' menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Kaito mengangkat kedua alisnya dan berusaha terlihat stabil walau dia sedang kacau.

"Apa?" wajah dingin Kaito kembali terpampang. Laki-laki yang bernama Len tadi mengernyit dan menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu lima kali tepat di hadapan wajahmu dan tidak mendapat respon. Kenapa kau? Tidak biasanya kau melamun begini saat jam kerja," sebelah alis Len terangkat. Kaito menghela nafas.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ada apa?" dia mengulang pertanyaannya. Len lalu memberikan secarik kertas pada Kaito.

"Formulir itu harus kau isi. Kau akan naik jabatan kalau kasus penangkapan si Kriminal itu berhasil kau laksanakan bersama Gumone dan Rei," kata Len. Kaito menatap lembar kertas yang terdiri atas kolom nama, umur, alamat dan foto hitam-putih yang harus diisinya. Dia menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba saja tidak terlalu bersemangat dengan ini semua. Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat hambar.

"Oh."

Len kini melempar tatapan bingung. Kenapa Kaito tidak terlihat bahagia dan antusias atas kesempatan yang jarang-jarang ini?

"Kau punya masalah, Teman. Dan seharusnya kau menceritakannya," kata Len dengan nada mendesak.

"Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa. Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya," desis Kaito dengan nada tidak senang. Len menggedikan bahunya dan bersiap meninggalkan Kaito.

Kaito sesaat terdiam menatapi lembaran formulir tadi. Namun tak dibacanya semua huruf yang tertera di sana. Sekelebat bayangan Miku dan laki-laki berambut coklat yang tidak dikenalnya membuatnya merasa… _aneh._

"Hei… Len?" panggil Kaito. Langkah kaki pria berambut _blonde_ itu terhenti dan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Kaito yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

Kaito terdiam sesaat lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jatuh cinta itu… seperti apa?" tanya Kaito. Wajahnya agak memerah saat bertanya.

Len Kagamine nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Seorang Kaito Shion kesambet apa tiba-tiba jadi membahas hal-hal emosional yang jarang dipertontonkannya.

"Hah?"

"J-jawab saja! Aku hanya bertanya, tahu!" Kaito terdengar salah tingkah saat Len memasang wajah aneh yang benar-benar membuat Kaito malu. Sungguhpun dia tak pernah terpikir akan bertanya soal hal ini pada Len.

Si _Blonde _terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka setengah mulutnya.

"Jatuh cinta… itu, sesuatu yang rumit untuk dijelaskan," kata Len sambil mengusap dagunya. Tanda berpikir.

"Apa ada yang bilang **cinta**~?" tiba-tiba suara nyaring bunyinya membuat Kaito dan Len terlonjak. Seketika mereka mendapati polisi paling narsis dan… 'unik' sepanjang masa. Laki-laki itu berbadan tegap namun kurang pas karena dia memegangi bunga mawar merah yang menggoda. Lalu dia menatap Kaito dan Len dengan latar belakang bunga mawar.

"Kau berada pada orang yang tepat, Kawan," laki-laki dengan _badge_ nama di dada betuliskan 'Akita Nero' terlihat berkilauan. Senyumnya terkembang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih laki-laki supernarsis itu.

Seketika Kaito dan Len ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

"Aku tadi tidak bertanya padamu," suara blak-blakan Kaito membuat latar belakang bunga mawar Nero rontok.

"Tapi bertanya pada makhluk kuning seperti dia, tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," Nero menunjuk Len yang merasa tidak senang diperlakukan tidak sopan.

"Rambutmu juga kuning, dasar bodoh," Len menggerutu.

"Terserahmulah… jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi," Kaito memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Hahaha, apakah hati keras Kaito Shion bisa ditaklukan juga? Hebat benar wanita itu," Nero berdecak. Lalu tatapannya langsung _horror_ begitu Kaito mengacungkan moncong _rifle_nya yang mematikan tepat di depan mata Nero.

"Jangan menggodaku," wajah dingin itu kembali terlihat. Nero mundur beberapa langkah lalu nyengir tidak bersalah.

"Maaf, maaf," ujar Nero. Gila… bisa gawat kalau kau membuat Kaito mengamuk di sini bersama _rifle _nya.

"Kau ini berniat menjawab pertanyaanku atau tidak?" desisan suara Kaito membuat Nero tersadar. Dia lalu memutar kedua kelereng bola matanya ke atas. Tanda berpikir.

"Jatuh cinta itu… ketika kau bersentuhan dengan wanita yang kau sayangi, kau akan merasa jantungmu berdebar-debar… dan kau akan merasa bahwa dunia hanya milikmu dengan dia," kata Nero menjelaskan. Kaito mendengarkan lalu tanpa sadar memegangi dadanya.

_Berdebar-debar?_

"Lalu?" Kaito bertanya dengan tidak sabar. Agaknya ia mulai tertarik.

"Kau memikirkannya tiap waktu. Dan dadamu terasa menghangat kalau mengingat senyuman manisnya," jelas Nero lagi. Kaito terdiam lagi lalu manggut-manggut.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana… kalau kau melihatnya berjalan berdampingan dengan pria lain?" tanya Kaito ragu-ragu. Dia masih jengkel setengah mati membayangkan adegan bergandengan tangan Miku dengan pemuda tadi.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Nero dan Len saling melirik penuh arti. Ada yang salah dengan Kaito Shion dan mereka jelas tahu adanya.

"_Well_… kau akan merasa duniamu runtuh. Dan dadamu sakit bukan main melihatnya. Singkatnya, perasaan semacam itu dinamakan _cemburu_," kata Nero kembali menjelaskan. Kaito terdiam lalu tatapannya menatap lantai marmer putih yang dingin di bawahnya.

Cemburu…?

Dia… merasa _cemburu_ pada adik angkatnya sendiri? Begitukah?

Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikiran yang berkelebat dalam benaknya. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saat mengingat bahwa tangan mungil adiknya dapat digenggam dengan begitu dekat dengan si pemuda berambut coklat tadi.

"Tapi Kaito," Len tiba-tiba angkat bicara membuat dua pasang mata menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Cinta tak harus memiliki. Ada banyak hal yang dapat menunjukkan cintamu. Walau kau tak bisa memiliki orang yang kau sayangi, berjanjilah pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau akan menjaganya. Memberi semua kebahagiaan untuknya… singkatnya, cintailah dia dengan caramu sendiri." filsafah Len disambut wajah cengo dari Nero dan wajah termangu dari Kaito.

_Mencintai dengan cara sendiri…?_

"_Bravo, bravo_! Ternyata kau jago berkata-kata dalam masalah percintaan, ya," Nero menepuk bahu Len.

"Tetapi tetap aku rajanya cinta."Juluran lidah Nero disambut pelototan dari Len.

Kaito tidak mendengarkan dialog-dialog kedua temannya tadi. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah perasaan aneh yang membuncah di dadanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Begitu," gumam Kaito tanpa dia sendiri belum begitu mengerti.

"Ah, tapi kau tahu… wanita itu suka sekali dengan hadiah," kata Nero setelah menghentikan perdebatan tidak pentingnya dengan Len.

"Beri dia sesuatu yang dia sukai. Nanti dia akan tahu perasaanmu!" kata Nero sambil menepuk bahu Kaito.

"Kau mengambil ekskul fotografi waktu SMA 'kan? Kenapa tak kau potret gadis kesayanganmu itu?"

* * *

Mata biru kristal itu masih memandangi kotak kayu yang tertutup rapi di laci meja dalam kamarnya. Dia memandangi satu persatu hasil jepretannya sewaktu SMA. Jujur saja, Kaito memang tertarik dengan bidang fotografi dulu. Namun tak lagi dilakoninya lantaran jenuh dan merasa bosan dengan sudut yang itu-itu saja. Ditambah lagi, orangtuanya waktu itu sudah tiada. Sehingga dia tak punya biaya untuk meneruskan hobinya itu.

Tangan Kaito lalu mengambil sebuah kamera digital yang sudah agak berdebu karena jarang digunakan.

Kaito tersenyum kecil saat memandangi semua itu. Sungguh masa-masa menyenangkan…

"Onii-san?" suara lembut itu membuat Kaito menoleh sedikit dan mendapati Miku di ambang pintu. Gadis mungil itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menutup pintu untuk menghampiri Kaito yang sedang bernostalgia itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Miku. Dia lalu meraih salah satu jepretan rumah tua di dusun desa yang pernah Kaito kunjungi bersama teman-temannya dulu. Miku tertawa kecil.

"Apakah ini Onii-san?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk salah seorang di foto itu yang paling mirip dengan Kaito. Laki-laki itu berdeham lalu mengangguk.

"Onii-san bisa tertawa selebar itu ternyata, ya! Hahaha," Miku tertawa membuat Kaito memalingkan wajahnya dengan salah tingkah. Waktu SMA hidupmu tidak sesulit sekarang, tahu? Kau masih bisa tertawa lepas di kala itu.

"Seharusnya Onii-san lebih sering tertawa seperti ini," kata Miku. Dia lalu meletakkan foto itu kembali ke meja.

"Aku baru tahu Onii-san suka dengan fotografi… kenapa tak memberitahuku?" tanya Miku dengan nada murung. Kaito meneguk ludahnya sendiri lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ini hanya kenangan semasa SMA. Masa' harus kuceritakan padamu? Nanti kau menertawaiku seperti tadi," cengir Kaito. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak," katanya.

Miku lalu menguap dan menatap jam dinding. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Pantas ia merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat.

"Aku tidur duluan ya, Onii-san…," pamit Miku sambil berjalan ke arah ranjangnya sendiri dan membaringkan diri di sana. Ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantal, ia langsung memasuki alam mimpi yang lebih indah dibanding alam nyata sekalipun.

Kaito menatap punggung adik angkatnya itu dalam diam. Lalu dia meraih kamera digitalnya dan membersihkan debu yang ada di sekitar lensa kamera itu dengan sapu tangan dalam kantungnya. Dia lalu memasukkan _memory_ ke dalam kamera itu.

Dia mendekati Miku perlahan lalu menatap dengan lembut wajah mungil tanpa dosa yang tertidur itu.

**Jepret!**

Satu jepretan tanpa _blitz_ terjadi saat Kaito menempatkan sebelah matanya di belakang lensa kamera dan memencet tombol untuk mengambil gambar seorang Miku yang amat disayanginya itu.

Ditatapnya hasil jepretannya sendiri di layar. Cantik… sungguh cantik.

Tanpa sadar, Kaito tersenyum sendiri. Dia mendekati Miku lalu mengusap dengan sikap sayang kepalanya.

"Onii-san…" lirihan suara Miku membuat Kaito mengerjap.

**DEG.**

Kaito lalu memegangi dadanya sendiri yang terasa berdegup kencang karena jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"_Jatuh cinta itu… ketika kau bersentuhan dengan wanita yang kau sayangi, kau akan merasa jantungmu berdebar-debar… dan kau akan merasa bahwa dunia hanya milikmu dengan dia,"_

Dan Kaito merasa berdebar-debar…

"_Kau memikirkannya tiap waktu. Dan dadamu terasa menghangat kalau mengingat senyuman manisnya,"_

Tentu. Bagaimana bisa Kaito tidak memikirkan senyuman Miku setiap hari? Bagaimana gadis itu berkata-kata, bagaimana gadis itu mengucapkan namanya dengan lembut…

Lalu mendadak Kaito teringat lelaki yang mengamit tangan mungil Miku tanpa malu-malu dan bagaimana laki-laki itu memberikan sekuntum mawar merah yang disambut tatapan tersipu-sipu dari Miku.

Dan Kaito tidak bisa lupa rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya kala itu.

"_Well… kau akan merasa duniamu runtuh. Dan dadamu sakit bukan main melihatnya. Singkatnya, perasaan semacam itu dinamakan cemburu,"_

Kaito menghela nafas. Semua perkataan Nero cocok dengan apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Miku.

Oh Tuhan.

Kaito memejamkan matanya dengan sikap putus asa.

Dia… _jatuh cinta_? Pada adik angkatnya sendiri?

"_Cinta tak harus banyak hal yang dapat menunjukkan cintamu. Walau kau tak bisa memiliki orang yang kau sayangi, berjanjilah pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau akan menjaganya. Memberi semua kebahagiaan untuknya… cintailah dia dengan caramu sendiri."_

Seketika kata-kata Len berdenging-denging di telinganya. Dan Kaito tak dapat menyangkal bahwa perkataan itu benar adanya.

Kaito lalu memejamkan matanya.

_Tuhan, tolong aku..._

Lalu ia menoleh pada wajah Miku yang sedang tertidur.

_...aku jatuh cinta pada Miku..._

**To Be Continue**

**Perasaan saya aja, apa emang chap ini agak kepanjangan? Eh, apa enggak? #dor**

**Apakah perasaan Kaitonya "kena"? Kalo iya, syukurlah TwT'' huhu.**

**Okeh. Reviewmu, kebahagiaanku! X'3**

**So, review please? :'3**

**V**

**V**


	5. Lembar Kelima

**Yosh! Bisa update tepat waktu sesuai jadwal (lagi) X'D syukurlah... Padahal saya sedang di dera ulangan dan tugas seabrek-abrek layaknya gunung Fuji =_= #ngapalebaysih.**

**Okeh. Segitu aja curcolnya. Mari monggooo silakan dibaca Lembar Kelima ini X'3**

**Enjoy, minna-san!**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story **

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : YandereHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Kaito x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, full of abalness, etc

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**5** of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito menatap lembaran data yang ada di tangannya. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam dia membaca dan mengerjakan data-data yang diberikan Gumone tadi pagi. Dengan cemas dia menatap jam yang ada di meja kerjanya. Dia ada janji ingin jalan-jalan dengan Miku hari ini 'kan? Tapi dengan kerjaan sebanyak ini…

Dia lalu menghela nafas dan melempar semua data itu. Menimbulkan suara gaduh namun tak dipedulikannya. Dia hanya menatap langit-langit yang bisu balik menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" suara Len membuatnya menoleh dengan tatapan datar. Kaito menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Memikirkan gadis pujaanmu itu?" tanya Len dengan nada _random_ namun entah mengapa tepat menohok hati Kaito.

"B-berisik," desis Kaito salah tingkah. Dia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Len menghela nafas panjang. Kaito Shion memang tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Uring-uringan dan lain sebagainya, jelas bukan imejnya.

"Hubungi dialah," saran Len akhirnya. Kaito menatap datar wajah temannya itu. Len tidak mengerti situasinya. Dan seharusnya dia tahu itu.

Laki-laki berambut biru itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia mendongakan kepalanya—menatap langit-langit sebagai atap ruangannya. Seketika kelebat bayangan Miku yang tersenyum menari-nari di kepalanya. Tanpa henti. Membuat hatinya terasa menghangat dan senyuman tipis terkembang di bibirnya. Kaito sungguh tahu bahwa hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, dunianya akan dipenuhi sejuta kenangan bersama gadis pujaannya itu.

Perasaan kompleks yang rumit untuk dijelaskan.

Cinta.

Perasaan yang baru saja dia sadari tadi malam…

"Kaito," suara Len membuat Kaito menoleh lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan sikap tidak senang karena acara berkhayalnya diganggu.

"Kau melakukannya lagi." Len memutar kedua bola matanya. Secangkir teh panas yang ada di tangannya mengepul. Len lalu menyesapnya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Kaito bingung. Pelototan dari Len kini tertuju padanya.

"Melamun. Kau sering melakukannya akhir-akhir ini." Dengan sikap prihatin, Len memberikan secangkir teh panas pada Kaito dan meletakannya di meja temannya yang tengah risau itu. Len menatapnya serius.

"Demi Tuhan, Kawan. Kau harus bertemu dengan gadismu itu. Atau aku bisa gila melihatmu uring-uringan begini," cetus Len membuat Kaito mengerjap. Kaito tahu betul itu. Dan dia juga ingin bertemu Miku sekarang. Dia tahu dia tengah berjanji pada adik angkatnya itu untuk jalan-jalan di musim panas hari ke tiga ini.

"Apa maksudmu kalau aku ini uring-uringan?" tanya Kaito tak senang.

"Berkacalah,"

Kaito tidak menggubrisnya. Namun pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Tapi… kerjaanku ini bagaimana?" tanya Kaito putus asa.

"Itu urusan gampang. Kau bisa ambil jam kerja lembur hari ini. Tuh, kau tinggal minta izin pada Akaito. Dia yang piket hari ini," Len menggedikan dagunya pada seorang laki-laki berambut merah di ujung ruangan dekat pintu keluar. Laki-laki itu tampak sedang membaca buku dengan _headset_ yang tersumpal di kedua telinganya.

"Kau benar," Kaito tersenyum lalu menaruh topi polisinya di atas meja. Dia beranjak lalu menepuk bahu Len.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kaito.

"Kembali. Dan kau tahu, hal itu sama sekali tidak gratis. Kau harus traktir aku makan siang besok," delik Len sambil nyengir. Kaito membalas cengiran itu sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Akaito.

"Oi," panggil Kaito. Laki-laki itu mendongak lalu melepas sebelah _headset_nya. Dia lalu melempar tatapan bertanya.

"Bisakah kau buatkan surat izin keluar siang hari ini?" tanya Kaito. Lalu bayangan Miku muncul dipikirannya.

"Aku… ada janji dengan seseorang."

* * *

Langkah kakinya yang panjang menelusuri jalan setapak di hadapannya. Suasana siang itu memang agak terik sehingga membuat cairan asin keluar dari seluruh pori-pori permukaan kulit. Namun pemuda berambut biru itu tampak tidak peduli. Dia terus saja melangkah di bawah naungan langit biru cerah yang meneranginya saat ini.

Lalu kedua kelereng mata biru kristalnya menatap taman di sebelahnya. Taman itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Dan mungkin akan selalu sama untuk selama-lamanya. Lantas dia melangkahkan kaki ke sana dan duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Picingan matanya memerhatikan beberapa anak kecil berkeliaran dengan gembira kesana kemari. Suara tawa mereka mengundang senyuman bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Mereka saling bercengkrama, bermain dan berlari-lari dengan riang.

Kaito Shion lalu memanjangkan lehernya untuk mencari seseorang yang dicarinya. Dia memang janji dengan Miku di taman itu. Setelah Miku pulang sekolah, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sesuai dengan janji Kaito.

"Onii-san!" panggilan suara yang dikenalnya membuat Kaito menoleh. Dia mendapati seorang gadis berambut _twin tails_ berwarna hijau _tosca _setengah berlari ke arahnya. Awalnya, Kaito tersenyum melihatnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia melunturkan senyumnya melihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat berkacamata ada di sebelah Miku. Laki-laki itu…

Yang menemani Miku jalan-jalan kemarin 'kan…?

"Kenalkan, Kiyoteru! Ini Onii-sanku yang kuceritakan itu! Namanya Kaito. Dia seorang polisi, lho!" kerlingan mata Miku membuatnya terkikik sendiri. Namun dia dapat sedikit merasakan tubuh Kiyoteru di sebelahnya menegang dengan tidak wajar. Laki-laki itu lalu memunculkan serawut ekspresi aneh yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Polisi, ya… menarik," Kiyoteru terkekeh kecil. Entah ada yang salah… Kaito tidak menyukai nada laki-laki itu. Terkesan sombong dan arogan. Seolah dia tahu segalanya. Seolah dia sempurna.

"Kaito," laki-laki berambut biru itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kiyoteru. Namun laki-laki berambut coklat itu hanya menatap tangan Kaito yang terhenti di udara dengan tatapan lucu. Di balik lensa kacamatanya, jelas sekali laki-laki itu tak mau membalas uluran tangan Kaito.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu namaku… tadi," balas Kiyoteru tanpa membalas jabatan tangan Kaito. Laki-laki berambut biru itu lalu menurunkan tangannya. Tatapannya memicing. Sekali lihat, kesan pertama seorang Kiyoteru tidaklah baik di matanya.

"Umm…," Miku berusaha menetralkan suasana beratmosfer tegang itu dengan melantunkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bertiga saja? Mau, kan?" Miku menatap keduanya bergantian. Ide buruk. Sangat buruk, Miku.

"Aku tidak bisa," Kiyoteru angkat bicara. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu menatap jam tangannya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Luka-chan hari ini. Lain kali saja, ya?" Kiyoteru menatap Miku yang terdiam. Miku menyukai laki-laki itu. Tapi kenapa… Kiyoteru mengatakan dengan mudahnya bahwa dia punya kencan dengan wanita lain… di hadapannya?

"Oh… baiklah," Miku memaksakan senyum ikhlas. Kaito mengernyit tak suka. Perlahan tangannya mengepal tidak suka dengan perkataan Kiyoteru tadi yang membuat wajah Miku menjadi agak sendu.

"Sip. Aku pergi sekarang," Kiyoteru melambai pada Miku lalu bahunya bertemu dengan bahu Kaito. Saat itulah dia merasakan suatu bisikan di telinganya.

"**Seharusnya kau tahu siapa aku.**"

Kaito membeku mendengar bisikan aneh dan dingin dari laki-laki bernama Kiyoteru tadi. Namun Kiyoteru besikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa dan berjalan melewati Kaito dengan tenang. Iris mata biru kristal itu memandangi punggung Kiyoteru dari jauh. Pandangannya menyipit.

_Apa maksudnya?_

"Onii-san, ayo kita mulai jalan-jalannya!" suara Miku membuat Kaito tersadar lalu perlahan mengikuti gadis itu pergi.

* * *

Angin bertiup. Tetapi tidak menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang menyenangkan seperti musim lalu. Kaito dan Miku tengah duduk di sebuah kedai yang menyajikan beberapa minuman dingin dan es krim. Setelah puas jalan-jalan tadi, keduanya memutuskan untuk menikmati makanan dan minuman yang membuat badan mereka menjadi tidak terlalu panas.

"Haa, ini enak sekali, Onii-san!" Miku menyendok es krim _green tea_nya dengan sekali gerakan lalu menyantapnya lagi. Kaito sendiri tengah menikmati semangkuk es krim _vanilla_ yang masih membeku sempurna. Dia tersenyum menatap Miku.

Gadis itu melahap es krimnya dengan puas. Entah siapa di sini yang maniak es krim sebenarnya. Kalau kau tahu maksudku, Kaito jelas menggilai makanan manis dan dingin itu. Namun Miku ternyata sudah tertular untuk terkena 'sindrom es krim' dari Kaito. Tapi gadis itu terlihat manis dengan semua tingkah laku dan kepolosannya membuat Kaito semakin merasa dadanya menghangat tiap melihat Miku.

Tidakkah Miku menyadarinya? Apakah perasaan ini termasuk tabu?

"Onii-san, maafkan Kiyoteru tadi. Dia tidak bermaksud menyebalkan kok. Sungguh. Tidak biasanya dia begitu," Miku membuka topik yang paling Kaito hindari—saat gadis itu kembali membahas Kiyoteru itu.

"Jangan minta maaf atas nama dia. Lagipula, aku tidak ambil hati, kok," tutur Kaito sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Miku tersenyum tipis lalu mengerjap.

"Kau baik sekali, Onii-san… Pasti banyak sekali gadis yang jatuh cinta padamu," Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kaito nyaris tersedak mendengarnya.

"Ha?"

"Gadis yang mendapatkanmu nanti… pasti sangat beruntung!" Miku tersenyum manis tapi perkataan gadis itu malah membuat hatinya mencelos. Kau tahu rasanya… saat gadis yang kau sukai berkata bahwa kau akan bahagia dengan gadis lain? Mau membunuh Kaito, ya?

"Kau… bisa saja. Miku juga. Miku manis dan cantik. Tak ada laki-laki yang bisa menolakmu," senyuman Kaito terkembang. Wajah manis Miku sedikit memerah. Gadis itu lalu tertawa gugup sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya bergetar menahan tawa.

"Onii-san! Gombal!" Miku menjulurkan lidahnya masih dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Lalu ia tertawa tertahan. Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Dia tidak bermaksud gombal. Sungguh. Yang dia katakan adalah yang sesungguhnya.

"Tapi… sepertinya Kiyoteru tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, deh…" Miku menggumam lirih. Kaito mengernyit.

"Perasaan yang sama denganmu?" tiru Kaito dengan mengganti kata ganti orang pertama yang digunkan Miku. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat lalu menatap Kaito lama-lama.

"Onii-san. Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

**DEG.**

Pertanyaan yang menohok hati. Kaito jelas sedang merasakannya sekarang ini. Jatuh cinta… jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang seharusnya dia jaga baik-baik di sisinya saat ini, tak seharusnya Kaito yang sudah bersikap egois, malah ingin menjadikan Miku miliknya, bukan? Pikiran semacam itu hanya… terlalu naïf.

Jatuh cinta pada Miku.

"… Tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kaito akhirnya. Lalu segera saja dia memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Miku tertawa pelan lalu mengaduk-aduk es krimnya yang hampir cair seluruhnya dengan sendok aluminium yang dia pegang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu? Apa kau tidak pernah berdebar-debar saat berdekatan dengan seorang gadis?" tanya Miku.

_Aku merasakannya saat aku bersamamu…_

"Tidak... sepertinya." Kaito lagi-lagi memberikan jawaban yang berbeda dengan hatinya. Mengapa dirinya begitu pengecut?

"Hmm… kalau begitu, susah juga, ya…" Miku menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Sebelah tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kaito mengulang pertanyaan pertamanya. Dia memang merasa Miku agak aneh akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu sering melamun, terkadang tersenyum sendiri…

"Kurasa… aku jatuh cinta, Onii-san…"

Bagai disambar petir, Kaito sampai tak mampu berkata-kata. Apa katanya tadi…?

Kaito lalu merasakan perasaan yang sangat mengganggu dan tidak enak menyelimuti hatinya. Jantungnya juga ikut berdebar dengan tidak nyaman.

"Apa…?" Kaito menyuarakan isi hatinya dengan nada melamun dan kaget secara bersamaan. Perasaannya mendadak terasa dicampur asam cuka. Tak menentu.

"Aku jatuh cinta," jelas Miku lagi. Wajah gadis itu agak memerah.

"Aku baru mengenalnya. Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa aku telah mengenalnya jauh lebih lama dibanding yang aku tahu.…," Miku mendongak menatap dalam-dalam biru Kristal di hadapannya. Kaito sendiri menatap lautan samudra pasifik di hadapannya.

"Onii-san…" panggil Miku. Kaito tidak menjawabnya. Dia bahkan men ahan nafasnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta… pada Kiyoteru…"

* * *

Buntu.

Itu yang ada di pikiran Kaito saat ini. Setelah pernyataan Miku siang tadi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Sering kali dia salah menulis kolom, tabel dan lain sebagainya. Beberapa kali juga dia kena teguran dari Leon yang _mood_nya sedang jelek hari itu. Entah ada apa dengan hari Leon. Mungkin sama buruknya dengan Kaito.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dia memang begitu kalau _mood_nya sedang jelek 'kan?" suara wanita berambut coklat dengan baju seragam polisi wanita yang agak ketat tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Kaito. Iris biru kristal itu menaikkan pandangannya ke atas dan mendapati wajah cantik dan cengiran menenangkan yang biasa dilihatnya menatap dia.

"Nih, untukmu," wanita itu memberikan sekaleng kopi dingin. Dia sendiri tengah meneguk kopi dingin kalengan miliknya sendiri. Kaito lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Sakine-san," Kaito meraih kopi kalengan itu lalu membuka tutupnya dan meneguknya hingga setengahnya.

"Wow. Kenapa kau? Kau terlihat kacau," komentar Meiko Sakine—begitu nama yang ditulis di _badge _nama wanita itu. Kaito menghela nafas panjang. Dia kacau. Memang sedang sangat kacau.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah," kilah Kaito. Meiko menatapnya sangsi lalu mengangkat dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di atas meja Kaito. Kaki jenjang dan putihnya terlihat di balik rok biru yang dikenakannya. Dia lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lelah? Pasti Gumone atau Rei yang menekanmu. Kau tahu, aku jarang dapat _shift _di sini karena kantor kepolisian di Nagasaki lebih membutuhkanku. Tapi… orang lelah fisik dan lelah batin itu berbeda, lho," Meiko menggoyang-goyangkan kopi kalengannya.

"Seperti kau. Kelihatannya kau sedang lelah batin. Iya 'kan?" Meiko menebaknya dengan nada asal-asalan, tetapi entah kenapa hati Kaito tertohok lagi.

"… Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membahasnya, Sakine-san. Lagipula…" Kaito memejamkan matanya. "… aku memang lelah…" Kaito menghela nafas lagi saat kembali teringat perkataan Miku siang tadi. Dia menatap jam dinding. Sudah pukul delapan malam.

"Fufufu~ jangan galau begitulah," Meiko nyengir. Meiko Sakine adalah polisi wanita paling cantik di angkatan Kaito. Selain itu, Meiko juga memiliki tubuh semampai yang indah. Kemampuan otaknya terkadang melebihi logika laki-laki pada umumnya. Karena itulah Meiko sering ditugasi di banyak tempat. Tapi Kaito cepat akrab dengan wanita itu. Bagaimanapun, Meiko adalah wanita yang mudah bergaul dan menyenangkan.

"Kau masih punya aku untuk diajak bicara, lho," kerlingan mata Meiko membuat Kaito terkekeh.

"Terima kasih, Sakine-san. Kau baik sekali," Kaito tersenyum tipis.

"Memang," cengir Meiko. "Mau ikut ke klab nanti malam? Siapa tahu _vodka_ dan _tequila_ bisa membantumu untuk rileks sejenak…," Meiko tertawa pelan saat menerima tatapan tak percaya dari Kaito.

"Hanya bercanda," kekeh Meiko lalu turun dari meja Kaito.

"Nah. Sekarang aku balik ke ruanganku dulu, ya. Daah, Tampan!" Meiko mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit lalu terkekeh dan keluar dari ruangan Kaito.

Laki-laki itu kembali dalam naungan kesendirian.

Untuk kedua kalinya, dia merasakan kesepian yang dikenalnya menyelimuti hatinya.

**To Be Continue**

**Selesai! X'D**

**Jujur, lembar kelima adalah lembar yang paling susah dapet feel buat nulisnya. Soalnya mood saya sedang hancur sekali akhir-akhir ini karena didera masalah yang banyak dan berkepanjangan =_=(m)**

**Tapi ternyata saya berhasil menyelesaikan lembar kelima ini TwT #gulingguling.**

**Oke. Akhir kata...**

**Reviewmu, Kebahagiaanku! X'3**

**So, review, please? :'3**

**V**

**V**


	6. Lembar Keenam

**Kalo boleh jujur, saya nulis lembar keenam ini dengan sedikit malas mengingat UAS tinggal tiga hari lagi dan saya belom belajar apa-apa. Haha.**

**Tapi yah... akhirnya... saya berhasil update tepat waktu. Walau didera masalah yang SANGAT banyak dan berkepanjangan serta menimbulkan stress, tertekan dan sakit batin, ternyata saya nggak semenyedihkan itu juga deh untuk tidak menepati jadwal update saya ;) #napacurhat.**

**Okeh... lembar ini adalah lembar terpanjang.**

**so... happy reading :)**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story **

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : YandereHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Kaito x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, full of abalness, etc

Pergantian rate dari **T** ke **M** untuk **bahasa kasar**.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**6** of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam temaram menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat. Waktu yang seharusnya dipakai manusia untuk tertidur lelap dalam naungan gelap langit tanpa bintang. Namun laki-laki berambut biru itu baru memberesi barang-barangnya sendiri di ruangan remang-remang karena listrik yang nyaris dimatikan. Kaito Shion mengambil tasnya sendiri setelah semuanya selesai.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" suara Len Kagamine membuat Kaito menoleh. Pemuda biru itu lalu menutup tasnya dengan resleting yang ada.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Kaito menggedikan bahunya. Len bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Kita punya kemajuan tentang kasus Hiyama. Aku baru dapat informasinya," Len menggoyang-goyangkan secarik kertas di tangannya. Kaito sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap Len dan kertas itu.

"Apa? Akhirnya setelah setengah tahun kita menyelidiki, akhirnya ada sedikit informasi tentang dia?" Kaito mengerjap tak percaya. Rasa-rasanya seperti mimpi. Sungguh.

"Iya," cengir Len. "Bagus 'kan? Dengan begini, jabatanmu akan cepat naik,"

"Kau benar." Kaito membalas cengiran Len.

"Boleh aku lihat datanya?" tanya Kaito. Len mengangguk lalu memberikan secarik kertas itu pada Kaito. Jemari Kaito meraih untuk menerimanya lalu mendadak jantungnya serasa berhenti.

Foto 'Hiyama' yang selama ini dicari-cari akhirnya terkuak. Laki-laki itu… berambut coklat, berkacamata dan begitu Kaito melihat kolom namanya…

Kiyoteru Hiyama.

Mendadak kepalanya pusing bukan main. Bagai disambar petir, Kaito hampir lupa caranya bernafas. Wajahnya terasa ditarik dari depan. Demi Tuhan! Dia benar-benar mengenali sosok itu!

Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri telapak tangannya. Tanda dia kaget luar biasa.

"Ternyata dia itu melakukan tindakan kriminalnya setelah beberapa kali operasi plastik. Nih lihat," Len tampaknya tidak terlalu sadar dengan perubahan mimik Kaito yang kaget dan syok bukan main. Len lalu memberikan beberapa lembaran dari sebelah tangannya.

"Lihatlah. Dia berbeda sekali bukan?" Len menyodorkan tiga kertas dengan foto laki-laki yang berbeda. Foto pertama, tampaknya seorang Kiyoteru Hiyama yang asli karena wajahnya tidak setampan sekarang dan masih banyak cacatnya. Kaito mengernyit menatap foto kedua. Laki-laki itu sudah berganti wajah menjadi sosok yang agak berbeda namun masih dapat dikenali dengan rambut hitam yang masih sama dengan sosok aslinya pada foto pertama. Kaito lalu menatap foto ketiga.

Foto Kiyoteru Hiyama yang sekarang.

Kiyoteru Hiyama… _yang disukai Miku._

_Tidak._

Astaga.

Kaito bersumpah lututnya terasa bergetar dan lemas. Mendadak seluruh syarafnya menjadi bebal tidak bisa berfungsi apa-apa. Tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya bercampur aduk.

"_Polisi… menarik,"_

Bayangan Kiyoteru yang bertemu dengannya tadi kembali terbayang. Dia ingat betul bagaimana laki-laki itu menatapnya sinis—walau Kaito sedikit merasakan bahwa laki-laki itu agak tegang dan ada raut gelisah pada air mukanya begitu Miku menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang polisi.

"_Seharusnya kau tahu siapa aku."_

Kata-kata bernada mengancam yang aneh terngiang dikepalanya. Pantas saja… pantas saja laki-laki itu tidak menyebutkan nama keluarganya!

"_Onii-san… aku jatuh cinta pada Kiyoteru…"_

_Tidak_. Tidak bisa!

Kaito lalu merasa dunianya runtuh. Miku dekat… _dan jatuh cinta_ dengan si Serigala berbulu domba itu!

"Kabarnya," Len bersuara lagi ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Kaito yang syok itu.

"Mungkin saja dia ini adalah tunangan dari anak hilang dua tahun lalu dari keluarga Hatsune. Keluarga itu cukup jauh dari sini, kau tahu," Len kembali berkelakar. Dia lalu menarik salah satu lembar foto yang ada di balik _file_ yang dibawanya. Lalu ditunjukkannya pada Kaito.

"Dia ini tunangan si Hiyama itu." Jelas Len. Dengan gerakan lambat, Kaito memerhatikan wajah gadis yang ditunjukkan Len pada foto itu.

**DEG.**

Jantung Kaito bagai nyaris tercopot dari tempatnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca _dengan iris samudra pasifik yang amat dikenalnya… hanya saja, gadis itu berambut pendek.

Dunia…. Oh, _dunia_.

Dengan nafas memburu, Kaito mulai merasa tanah pijakannya memiring sembilan puluh derajat dari tempatnya sekarang. Keringat dingin semakin membanjiri tubuhnya. Jadi… selama ini…

_Miku adalah tunangan hilang Hiyama si Kriminal itu?_

Pantas saja.

Tangan Kaito terkepal. Marah, gelisah dan kalut semuanya menjadi satu.

Pantas saja laki-laki itu terlihat sudah sangat terbiasa menyentuh Miku, sudah tahu semua sifat Miku dan mengetahui segala tentang Miku.

Pantas saja.

Miku merasa sudah mengenal laki-laki itu lebih lama dari yang dibayangkannya…

Ternyata…

"Hey, tunggu," Len mengernyitkan dahi memerhatikan foto itu.

"Sepertinya dia mirip dengan—"

"Len. Aku harus pergi. Miku sendirian di rumah." Lalu Kaito segera berlari begitu saja dengan panik meninggalkan Len yang cengo.

"Kenapa dia?" Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu kembali menatap foto gadis dalam genggaman jemarinya.

"Mirip sekali dengan Mikunya Kaito…," gumamnya heran. Dari awal, sebenarnya Len sudah curiga dengan kebohongan Kaito yang mengatakan bahwa Miku adalah adiknya. Adik darimana?

Len mengernyit.

Mendadak Len teringat semua tindakan-tindakan Kaito sejak dua tahun lalu dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Dia mulai mengambil sudut pandang insting seorang polisi. Dua tahun lalu, Kaito tiba-tiba mengambil banyak _shift _tanpa alasan yang jelas. Selain itu, pemuda itu juga sering tampak gugup jika rekan kerjanya bertanya soal Miku. Seperti maling yang takut ketahuan tindakannya. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Selain itu…

Len menahan nafasnya.

_Jangan-jangan… _

"Tidak salah lagi," gumam Len.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Len segera meraih jaketnya dan berlari keluar dari kantor polisi.

* * *

Gadis berambut hijau _tosca _itu melepas kunciran rambutnya dan menggerainya di depan cermin. Dia lalu mengambil sebatang sisir dan menyisir rambutnya yang panjang. Mata samudra pasifiknya menatap jam dinding yang ada di atas cermin itu. Sudah pukul setengah sebelas. Kemanakah Kaito? Apakah dia ambil jam lembur lagi?

Miku menghela nafas lalu menatap jendela di sampingnya. Langit malam tanpa bintang memang menyeramkan. Namun lampu-lampu rumah seberang yang masih menyala membuat suasana terasa hangat. Miku tersenyum simpul.

Gadis itu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya sendiri dan memejamkan matanya. Dia mengantuk. Tetapi dia harus menunggu Kaito pulang. Nanti laki-laki itu tidak makan sama sekali dan akhirnya jatuh sakit. Kaito memang selalu memaksakan dirinya sendiri demi Miku. Kadang, gadis itu merasa seharusnya Kaito tidak perlu segigih itu melindungi dan mengorbankan semuanya demi dia… bahkan Miku tidak dapat membalasnya kecuali dengan cara menuruti semua permintaan Kaito yang sangat jarang terlontar dari bibir tipis laki-laki berambut biru itu.

Mendadak ia merasa ingin bertemu Onii-sannya itu.

"Onii-san… kemana sih?" gumam Miku pada dirinya sendiri.

**Tok tok tok.**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Miku membuka kedua matanya. Ah, Onii-san pulang!

Miku lantas berlari kecil keluar kamar dan menuruni anak-anak tangga kayu yang sudah mulai reyot. Dia lalu mengambil kunci rumah yang ada di balik karpet lalu memutarkannya pada lubang kunci. Miku lalu memutar kenop pintunya.

"Selamat datang, Onii—" ucapan Miku terhenti ketika melihat sosok laki-laki berambut coklat dan berkacamata tengah menatapnya. Namun tatapannya bukanlah tatapan lembut seperti biasanya. Tatapan itu sinis—meremehkan. Miku bisa merasakan aura negatif terpancar darinya.

"Ki—yoteru?" panggil Miku. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis.

"Hai." Senyuman Kiyoteru tak mencapai matanya. Hal itu membuat perasaan Miku tak enak.

"Halo… Miku Hatsune," cengirannya begitu dingin membuat Miku merasa setitik keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. Sedikit, dia dapat merasakan ketakutannya memuncak.

"Apa kabar, hmm?"

"Siapa…?" Miku mengerjap. Nadanya tak terkendali. Kiyoteru menginjakkan kakinya dengan satu langkah ke depan.

"Apa kabar… _tunanganku yang hilang_?" seringai mengintimidasi Kiyoteru semakin membuat Miku merasa takut. Nafasnya tercekat. Apa…?

"A-apa…?" Miku menatapnya tak percaya. Hatsune? Siapa itu?

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?" Kiyoteru menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih yang dibuat-buat. Tidak ada jawaban dari Miku. Kiyoteru lalu menoleh ke belakang. Seperti memberi isyarat.

Lalu dua orang pemuda masuk. Yang satu berambut merah dan yang satunya berambut hijau. Wajah mereka menyeramkan—seperti preman, atau sesuatu yang kriminil. Lalu Miku tercekat dan jantungnya terasa berhenti.

Tapi bukan itu yang Miku takuti. Kedua laki-laki itu…

* * *

**Flash Back**

"_Ambil saja uangnya!" seorang laki-laki berambut hijau mendesak temannya yang tengah berusaha meraih kalung emas seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca di pinggiran jalan yang tertutup oleh tong sampah dan dinding tinggi._

"_Aku berusaha, Bodoh! Boss tidak akan senang jika kita mengambilnya setengah-setengah!"_

"_LEPASKAN AKU!" Gadis itu meronta saat tangan si laki-laki berambut merah berusaha meraih kalung emas peninggalan mendiang neneknya. Miku meronta-ronta. Tak pernah dibayangkannya kencan dengan tunangannya ke luar kota malah membawa petaka begini._

"_LEPASKAAAAAAN!" teriak Miku lagi._

"_SHIT! Dia berteriak!" laki-laki berambut merah itu terlihat kepanikan saat gadis itu menendang-nendang dirinya. Dengan sigap, laki-laki berambut hijau tadi menutup mulut Miku dengan kasar. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak tinggal diam. Dia menggigit kuat tangan laki-laki itu._

"_SIAL! Dia menggigitku!" jerit si rambut hijau. Dengan geram, ditatapnya gadis tak berdaya itu._

"_Pukul saja dia!" perintah si laki-laki berambut hijau._

"_Apa!? Kau gila, ya?! Dia itu—"_

"_LEPA—"_

"_PUKUL SAJA!" seru si laki-laki berambit hijau. Si Merah terlihat sedikit ragu. Namun hanya sesaat. Dia lalu meraih tongkat baseball yang terletak di pinggiran tong sampah. Pupil mata samudra pasifik itu mengecil tanda ketakutan yang teramat sangat saat ujung tongkat baseball itu melayang ke arah kepalanya dengan kecepatan bagai petir… sepintas, dia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut gelap dari balik kaca mobil menatapnya dengan tatapan puas._

"_Kiyo…"_

_**DUAAAKKK!**_

_Awalnya, Miku tidak merasakan apapun selain kepalanya yang terasa melayang-layang…_

_Selanjutnya, semua gelap… dan dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi…_

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

Miku mengatur nafasnya yang memburu ketika akhirnya ingatannya pulih begitu mengingat kedua lelaki tadi. Mereka… orang yang merampoknya!

"Sudah ingat?" melihat raut wajah Miku yang ketakutan membuat Kiyoteru merasa di atas angin. Miku lalu mundur perlahan saat ketiga laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sayang… kita seharusnya menikah sejak dua tahu lalu 'kan? Kita akan menikah…," Kiyoteru maju selangkah saat Miku mundur perlahan.

"… lalu kau akan ku bunuh… dan kekayaan keluargamu akan menjadi milikku~! Eheheh," senyuman menyeramkan Kiyoteru membuat Miku menitikan air matanya saking takutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Ti—tidak!" Miku meronta saat Kiyoteru mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar dan tiba-tiba.

"Lepas! Lepaskan!" seru Miku ketakutan. Kiyoteru lalu mengunci kedua tangan Miku lalu memukul tengkuk gadis itu hingga pingsan. Selanjutnya, dia menatap Gumo dan Ted, anak buahnya yang selama ini menuruti semua perintahnya.

"Siapkan mobil. Dan bawa dia," Kiyoteru memindahkan Miku ke tangan Ted.

"Aku… harus 'mengirim pesan' pada si Polisi penculik itu."

* * *

Kaito Shion berlari ke arah rumahnya yang terletak di ujung jalan. Perasaan tidak enak menjalari hatinya seusai membaca data yang diberikan Len padanya.

_Kenapa…?_

Kaito menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan kesal dan marah. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat? Kenapa dia tidak mengetahuinya lebih cepat? Kenapa… dia…

_Tidak ada waktu menyalahkan diri sendiri_, batin Kaito. Yang penting, bagaimana Miku bisa selamat dari ancaman marabahaya yang mungkin saja tengah mengincarnya kali ini.

"_Aku baru mengenalnya. Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa aku telah mengenalnya jauh lebih lama dibanding yang aku tahu."_

Karena kau memang sudah mengenal si Brengsek itu, Miku!

Kaito tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang masih terjaga menatapnya dengan aneh—saat seseorang berlari seperti kesetanan malam-malam begini. Bukankah itu hal yang aneh? Kaito tahu itu. Tapi apa pentingnya itu sekarang?

Begitu melihat bangunan yang dikenalinya sebagai rumahnya selama ini, Kaito segera berbelok dan memasuki rumah itu. Dan tidak dikunci.

"Miku?" panggil Kaito. Tidak ada jawaban. Rumah ini sepi sekali. Apa mungkin Miku sudah tidur? Tapi gadis itu tidak pernah tidur sebelum Kaito pulang dan memasakan sesuatu untuknya. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saja saat dia menaiki anak-anak tangga secara perlahan-lahan dengan hati berdebar.

_**Kriieett…**_

Kaito membuka kenop pintu. Kosong. Tidak ada Miku di sana.

Bahkan kasur Miku masih tertata rapi. Kaito mulai merasakan ketakutan. Kemana Miku?

"Mik—" Kaito berhenti begitu melihat secarik kertas terselip di bantalnya. Dengan cepat disambarnya kertas itu dan dibaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Kalau kau ingin Miku selamat, temui aku di Distrik Tokyo Tower lantai 40 malam ini pukul 12. Atau kau akan menyesal._

_p.s : jangan bawa gerombolan polisi pecundang itu. Sedikit saja kudengar suara sirene, aku akan membuat jantung gadis kesayanganmu ini terlepas dari tempatnya._

_-KH-_

"SIAL!" seru Kaito begitu melihat surat ancaman yang diberikan Kiyoteru untuknya. Dia meremas kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke lantai. Ia menghela nafas. Mau tak mau, dia harus melakukan ini.

Demi Miku.

* * *

Sedikit tergesa, Len Kagamine berlari menyusuri batu bata merah pijakannya di sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo yang selalu sibuk kapan saja. Nafasnya memburu lalu menatap foto Miku sekilas yang ada di genggamannya. Dia meremas sedikit foto itu.

Dari awal, dia sudah curiga. Sungguh. Namun kenapa perasaannya ragu-ragu?!

Len mendecih kesal. Kesal karena si Kriminal Hiyama yang selalu tak berhasil ditangkap, ternyata melakukan semuanya tepat di hadapan matanya. Dan omong-omong, dia merasa dirinya bodoh bukan main ketika menyadarinya.

Kalau benar… ternyata Kaito… Miku…

Len menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah lalu memasuki sebuah rumah yan dikenalinya sebagai rumah Kaito Shion, sahabatnya.

Tapi pintu rumah itu terbuka lebar. Pagarnya juga tidak dikunci.

"Kenapa…" Len menggumam lalu mengernyit. Kaito tak biasanya berlaku begitu ceroboh dengan tidak menutup pintu rumahnya sendiri.

Lalu mendadak perasaan Len tidak enak.

Perlahan tapi pasti, laki-laki itu lalu memasuki rumah Kaito dengan perlahan. Rumah itu masih menunjukkan aura kesepian Kaito yang selama ini dikenalnya. Namun agak membaik belakangan berkat seorang Miku—yang dibilang Kaito adalah adik sepupunya.

Tapi aneh. Rumah ini agak ganjil jika teredam diam dan sunyi seperti itu.

"Kaito?" panggil Len. Hening. Tak ada jawaban. "Miku?" panggil Len. Tetap mendapat respon yang sama.

Len lalu menaiki anak-anak tangga kayu untuk mencapat kamar Kaito. Dengan agak ragu, diketuknya pintu itu.

"Kai—" ucapan Len terputus begitu menyaksikan kamar itu kosong. Bahkan hanya dengan mengetuknya saja, pintu itu langsung terbuka. Perasaan tidak enak Len semakin memuncak saat mendapati secarik kertas yang diremas-remas di lantai. Lalu diraihnya kertas itu. Sontak, iris mata biru laut itu membeliak tak percaya. Kaget dan sangat panik.

Kaito dan Miku dalam bahaya!

Dengan tangan agak gemetar, cepat-cepat diraihnya ponsel yang ada dikantungnya. Terdengar nada sambung sebanyak dua kali.

"Halo, dengan kepolisian Tokyo."

"Akaito. Ini aku, Len!" laki-laki itu meneguk ludahnya untuk menelan rasa paniknya barang sedikit saja. Keringat juga membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Oh, ada apa, Len?"

"Siapkan bantuan nomor delapan belas," kata Len dengan nafas memburu.

"Lalu pergilah ke Distrik Tokyo Tower tengah malam nanti bersama Letnan Gumone… jangan sampai telat. Dan jangan berisik. Mengerti?"

* * *

**Distrik Tokyo Tower, 11:59 pm**

Laki-laki berambut biru itu melangkah pasti begitu memasuki gedung dengan empat puluh lantai itu. Begitu _lift_ terbuka, langsung saja dia keluar dan mendapati empat orang ada di atas gedung tersebut.

"Oh, sudah datang," suara yang dikenalnya terdengar. Lalu terdengar suara bisikan seperti isyarat.

"Keluarkan dia," perintah Kiyoteru.

**BRUK!**

Ted menjatuhkan sesuatu—atau seseorang—dari tangannya.

Kaito mendapati sosok Miku yang selama ini disayanginya itu meringkuk kaku dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Mulutnya bahkan ditutup dengan lakban hitam bertubi-tubi. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan setitik air mata terjatuh saat iris samudra pasifik itu menatap Kaito. Membuat hati laki-laki itu mencelos. Lalu tangannya terkepal marah. Dia mendongak, menatap Kiyoteru.

"Lepaskan dia," kata Kaito dengan suara rendah—menandakan bahwa dia sudah dalam tahap kemarahan tingkat akut dan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Tidak semudah itu," suara ringan Kiyoteru membalasnya. Laki-laki itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kaito.

"Akan aku lepaskan dia. Asal, kau keluar dari kepolisian dan menghentikan penyelidikan tentangku," kata Kiyoteru lagi. Diambilnya beberapa carik kertas.

"Kau tahu, hidup dalam kondisi buron sangat tidak menguntungkanku," nada Kiyoteru terdengar gamang dan datar. Tanpa nada sedikitpun. Kaito mulai bertanya-tanya, apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Mungkin," seulas senyuman yang tidak sampai matanya terukir di wajah Kiyoteru. "Harus kulakukan pembunuhan berantai, ya? Agar polisi-polisi sok jagoan seperti kalian lenyap saja dari muka bumi ini!" suara itu terdengar penuh dendam dan kemurkaan. Perlahan, Kaito dapat mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri saat kedua laki-laki berambut merah dan hijau membawa pisau belati yang tampak berbahaya dan mengarahkannya pada Miku. Segera tangan laki-laki berkepala biru itu mengepal keras sampai membentuk guratan-guratan pada permukaan telapak tangannya.

"Akan aku sanggupi. Tapi, serahkan Miku dulu," pinta Kaito menatap tajam Kiyoteru yang menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Semudah itu? Bernegosiasi sepertinya bukan keahlianmu, ya,"

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Bangsat." Suara dingin Kaito terdengar meredam marah. Iris biru kristal itu terlihat menyala-nyala seiring perkataannya terucap dari lisannya. Kiyoteru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kasar sekali," Kiyoteru tertawa meremehkan. "Lepaskan dia," Kiyoteru memberi aba-aba pada Megpoid Gumo—si Rambut Hijau dan Kasane Ted—si Rambut Merah. Segera saja keduanya meraih tubuh Miku lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ke arah Kaito—yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh si Biru itu.

"Miku…," bisik Kaito. Setetes air mata Miku jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu menggeleng perlahan. Hati Kaito mencelos melihatnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, segera dilepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tubuh Miku, lalu dilepaskan dengan pelan-pelan lakban yang melarang Miku untuk berbicara dengan bibirnya sendiri. Gadis itu mengatur nafasnya perlahan dengan air mata berurai. Kaito dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat.

"O-onii-san…" lirih Miku. Segera Kaito meraihnya ke dalam pelukannya. Dihirupnya wangi tubuh Miku lama-lama. Menimbulkan perasaan protektif yang khusus dia berikan pada Miku. Lalu terdengar seutas isakan gadis itu. Semakin lama semakin keras dan hal itu yang membuat Kaito semakin terluka.

"Sssh…," Kaito menenangkan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"A-aku… ukh, hiks… a-aku ta-takut, O-onii-san…," tersendat-sendat, Miku membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kaito. Laki-laki itu semakin tak berdaya dibuatnya. Dengan lembut, dikecupnya puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Aku di sini… semua akan baik-baik saja… oke?" Kaito berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu.

Dan juga berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mengharukan sekali," suara sinis Kiyoteru segera merusak suasana. Kaito mendongak. Menatap laki-laki bengis itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Benci. Karena laki-laki berkacamata itu dengan mudahnya mempermainkan Miku.

Benci. Karena seorang Kiyoteru tidak menghargai perasaan cinta Miku padanya.

Benci. Amat benci karena laki-laki itu… membuat Miku menangis!

"Sudah selesai dramanya?"

"Aku… akan membunuhmu," desis Kaito tajam. Kiyoteru mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan kaget lalu sedetik kemudian merubahnya lagi menjadi tatapan tenangnya.

"Mau melanggar janji, eh?"seringai Kiyoteru. Kaito kini menatapnya berani.

"Kau," tunding Kaito. "Aku tidak takut padamu."

"Aku juga," balas Kiyoteru. Seringainya kembali terkembang dengan dua kali lipat lebih kejam dibanding yang tadi. Dia menatap kedua anak buahnya di belakang lalu kembali menatap Kaito yang teredam amarah itu.

"Kau memutuskan membatalkan janji. Hem, begitu, ya? Baiklah. Kuanggap kau menantangku, _Pak Polisi_," sinis Kiyoteru sambil menekankan kata 'pak polisi'. Dia menatap Gumo dan Ted yang masih memegangi pisau belati berbahaya itu.

"Bunuh dia," perintah Kiyoteru dengan nada rendah. Lalu ia menatap Miku sekilas. "Lalu bunuh juga yang itu. Tidak berguna,"desis Kiyoteru lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Bagai macan liar yang baru dilepaskan dari kandangnya, kedua laki-laki tadi segera menyerang Kaito secara membabi-buta. Sementara Miku berlindung di belakang tembok kecil yang membatasi mereka. Tangisannya meledak melihat Kaito dikeroyok dengan tidak manusiawi. Sementara tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri, air mata Miku kembali meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Semua terasa bagai mimpi buruk untuknya.

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok lalu menoleh sedikit untuk melihat keadaan Kaito. Laki-laki berambut biru itu masih bertahan walau guratan-guratan luka mulai mewarnai kulit pucatnya dan darah segar mengalir ke luar. Namun kedua laki-laki tadi juga kelihatannya sedikit terdesak dengan keadaan mereka. Tapi tetap saja, keadaan tak imbang mengingat Kaito yang bertangan kosong harus menghadapi mereka yang bersenjata berbahaya.

_Tuhan, tolong Onii-san…_, Miku berdoa dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya yang bergulir banyak air mata.

**BRUK!**

Begitu Miku membuka matanya, dan yang dia dapati adalah tubuh Kaito yang jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Keadaannya sudah parah—luka memar, sayatan-sayatan yang mengeluarkan darah merah segar dan lebam di mana-mana. Bahkan Miku dapat melihat bibir laki-laki itu agak pecah.

"Onii-san!" seru Miku kaget. Mata laki-laki itu setengah terbuka. Menandakan keadaannya antara sadar dan tidak.

"Onii-san! Jawab aku! Onii-san!" air mata Miku kembali menyeruak dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Mi… ku…," panggil Kaito susah payah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Miku yang menjatuhi wajahnya. Seulas senyuman terkembang di bibir tipis Kaito.

"Jangan… me… nangis…," Miku terisak-isak saat mendengarnya. Diraihnya tangan Kaito yang menghapus air matanya.

"Semua… akan… baik saja… Mi… ku…," ujar Kaito. Wajah tampan penuh darah itu menunjukkan ekspresi lembutnya.

"O-onii-san—"

"Jangan bikin sinetron di sini," ujar Kiyoteru sinis. Miku mendongak dan mendapati laki-laki itu membawa bilah pisau yang dia ambil dari Gumo. Seringainya menyeramkan dan mengancam. Lalu dia menginjak tubuh Kaito yang tak berdaya.

"Kau ini terlalu sombong. Kau tahu?" seringai Kiyoteru masih terpajang. Lalu mendadak seringainya menghilang dan menunjukkan ekspresi mengerikan.

"Kau… MATI SAJA!" seru Kiyoteru sambil mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap mengiris daging Kaito kapan saja. Pupil mata Miku mengecil saking ngerinya. Pisau itu melesat cepat bagai cahaya.

Tidak! TIDAK!

"TIDAAAAK!" seru Miku histeris.

Namun belum sempat pisau itu menyentuh Kaito barang setitikpun, suara pintu didobrak terdengar dari belakang. Lalu kumpulan polisi berkumpul di sana dengan seorang Gumone Kojiro yang memimpin mereka. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah _handgun _yang terlihat berbahaya.

"Jangan bergerak! Polisi!"

**To Be Continue**

**Selesai. :) konfliknya terasakah?**

**Ah... saya nggak mau banyak omong deh. Nggak terlalu mood. Hahaha.**

**Reviewmu, kebahagiaanku!**

**So, review, please? :'3**

**V**

**V**


	7. Lembar Ketujuh

**Ohayo, konnichiwa dan konbawa di manapun anda duduk sekarang ini! XD Terima kasih sudah membuka halaman ini, yaa~!**

**Haah, akhirnya mood saya balik ke mood lawak seperti biasa. Okelah kalaw begitu, (semoga) gaada lagi masalah gapenting menerpa, yaa :)**

**Jadi, lembar ketujuh ini adalah lembar selesainya konflik. Walau masih ada beberapa konflik di dalam lembar ini, konfliknya nggak sebanyak di lembar keenam kok :)**

**Okedeh, selamat membaca lembar ketujuh!**

**Enjoy, minna~!**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story **

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : YandereHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Kaito x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, full of abalness, etc

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**7** of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Putih.

Itu yang pertama kali dilihat Kaito. Langit-langit putih polos yang setahunya bukan kamarnya. Iris biru kristal itu menyipit lantaran merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada seluruh tubuhnya. Diedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh tubuhnya yang nyaris dibalut sempurna dengan perban putih. Lalu dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya sampai-sampai tubuhnya babak belur begitu…

"_Kau… MATI SAJA!"_

_**BRAK!**_

"_Jangan bergerak! Polisi!"_

Ingat.

Dia ingat insiden malam itu. Saat dia sudah setengah sadar dalam menghadapi Gumo dan Ted yang menyerangnya dengan pisau belati berbahaya. Dia ingat Miku yang menangis dalam pelukannya…

Miku!

Sontak mata Kaito melebar lalu mengerjap. Gadis itu! Bagaimana keadaannya?!

Diliputi kepanikan yang luar biasa, Kaito menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Namun tetap tidak bisa leluasa. Salah bergerak sedikit, bisa-bisa rasa sakit luar biasa akan menderanya.

_**Kriieet…**_

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Kaito mendongak mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dikuncir dan yang satunya laki-laki berambut serupa namun tidak dikuncir. Mengenali sosok mereka adalah Len Kagamine dan Leon Koejima, Kaito mendesah pelan.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" Len tersenyum simpul. Kaito terkekeh pelan lalu segera mengaduh saat merasa rahangnya sakit.

"Jangan tertawa dulu, dong. Kau ini bodoh, ya?" gerutu Leon sambil mencibir. Dia lalu meletakkan beberapa buah-buahan di plastik di sisi meja sebelah ranjang Kaito.

"Dari teman-teman kantor," kata Leon saat Kaito menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya.

"Oh," Kaito mengangguk.

"Dan… oh, ya. Kau dapat salam dari Meiko. Katanya di kantor jadi nggak ada sosok tampan, begitu," kata Leon setengah tidak ikhlas lalu bergumam. "Aku juga nggak kalah tampan kok…"

Kaito tidak mengindahkan perkataan Leon lalu menatap Len sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku penasaran. Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sana tengah malam?" tanya Kaito. Len meneguk jus jeruk kalengannya lalu nyengir.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Kawan. Dan, sepertinya si Kriminal agak terburu-buru meninggalkan jejak dengan serampangan begitu. Kukira dia se-profesional _itu_," kata Len menyeringai. Kaito mendengus. "Iya, deh…"

"Lalu… Kapan aku boleh pulang?" tanya Kaito. Len menarik kursi di belakangnya dan duduk di samping ranjang Kaito.

"Jika besok kau sudah membaik, mungkin lusa kau bisa pulang, Kawan. Untungnya tidak ada luka serius," cengir Len. Kaito mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku curiga, darimana kekuatan _inhuman_-mu itu datang?" cecar Leon. Kaito meringis.

"Kau bodoh. Siapa juga yang punya kekuatan _inhuman_?" kekeh Kaito pelan.

"Kau digebuki, ditendangi, disayat-sayat. Tapi nggak mati," kata Leon dengan nada menggantung.

"Entah dosamu yang terlalu banyak sampai-sampai tidak bisa mati, atau memang kau ini sejenis dengan vampir?" Leon terlihat serius. Kaito meringis geli.

"Kau polisi, lho. Berkatalah sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal," protesnya. Lalu mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

"Miku! Bagaimana keadaannya?" belalak Kaito panik. Len dan Leon saling melirik penuh arti lalu menatap Kaito berbarengan.

"Dia baik-baik saja," ujar Leon dengan nada ringan membuat Kaito bernafas lega. Setidaknya, gadis itu tidak apa-apa…

"Tapi, Kaito," suara Leon membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi serius dari kedua rekannya itu.

"Ada yang ingin… kami tanyakan... tentang Miku dan hubungannya dengan kasus orang hilang dua tahun lalu."

* * *

Iris mata samudra pasifik itu menatap lurus tembok putih itu. Tatapannya kosong—tidak fokus terhadap apapun. Tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang di hadapannya yang menatapnya gemas. Hatsune Miku, sama sekali tidak menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Bahkan terkesan tidak mendengar. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya lalu kembali menatap kosong semua yang ada di depannya. Seolah dia berada di dunia lain.

"Hatsune Miku," panggil sosok berambut perak dengan mata biru itu. Gadis itu mendongak sesaat. _Badge _nama yang terpampang di dada kiri laki-laki itu adalah 'Piko Utatane' ditulis dengan huruf kanji. Laki-laki itu menatapnya tak sabar.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan pertanyaanku, ya?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Miku masih saja melakukan hal yang sama—menatap kosong semuanya. Akhirnya, Piko menghela nafas putus asa.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawabku, informasi yang kami miliki akan kurang akurat untuk memenjarakan Kiyoteru Hiyama," kata Piko berusaha menjelaskan situasinya. Miku kini menatapnya datar.

"Kemana Onii-san?"

Piko mengernyit. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu bertanya tentang Kaito?

"Di Rumah Sakit. Tentu saja," jawab Piko. Miku menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Wajahnya pucat bak pualam membuat Piko sedikit khawatir. Apa gadis ini terguncang jiwanya?

Tapi, bagaimanapun, tugas Piko Utatane adalah menginvestigasi dan menginterogasi. Itu sudah tanggung jawabnya selama bekerja di kepolisian Tokyo. Selama enam tahun terakhir, Piko memang sudah menjabat posisi tersebut. Tentu saja karena dia dipercaya dan mampu membuat orang berkata jujur. Mengupas semuanya. Sedetil-detilnya.

Namun gadis di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu terpukul.

Dan rapuh.

"Begini saja," Piko menghela nafas. "Aku akan pertemukan kau dengan Kaito, tetapi setelahnya, berjanjilah untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku," kata Piko membuat perjanjian. Binar mata samudra pasifik itu langsung menatapnya tertarik. Piko tersenyum dalam hati. Berhasil, ternyata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Miku tak percaya.

"Kau boleh pegang kata-kataku," senyum Piko. "Asal kau berjanji akan memberitahu informasi yang kuinginkan. _Deal_?" tanya Piko. Miku mengangguk-angguk menyanggupi.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Ketiga orang dalam ruangan itu membisu. Tak ada satu suarapun terdengar. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya deru AC yang menjadi sumber keberisikan yan tercipta di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa…" suara Leon terdengar membuat dua pasang iris lainnya menatap dia. Leon kini menatap Kaito tajam.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Kau ini polisi, Kaito!" Leon nyaris berseru kalau tak ingat ia berada di Rumah Sakit sekarang.

Kaito Shion menunduk dalam diam. Rambut birunya menutupi wajahnya—sehingga tak seorangpun tahu ekspresinya dan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Kau ini sadar tidak, sih. Kau melakukan _penculikan_!" Leon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan menekankan nada pada kata 'penculikan'. Lalu kedua tangannya menggapai putus asa. "Dan kau seharusnya malu. Malu, Bodoh!"

Rahang Kaito mengeras. Dia tahu. Dia tahu betul itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti situasinya, Leon…"

"Apanya?!" tuntut Leon berani. Dia menatap laki-laki yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama hampir lima tahun ini.

"Apanya, Kaito? Apa yang tidak kumengerti?! Sikap egoismu ini… seperti bukan kau, Kaito!"

"Seperti bukan aku…?" Kaito mendesis. "Seperti bukan aku?" ulangnya. Kali ini suaranya sedikit menuntut. "Memangnya sejauh apa kau mengenalku, Leon?!" kini Kaito yang menunding Leon dengan berani. Biru kristal itu menatap biru _marine _di hadapannya.

"Dari lima tahun pertemanan kita, begitu?" kata Kaito sinis. Dia mendengus. Tidak mengindahkan ekspresi Leon yang kecut dan Len yang tegang.

"Kau," desis Kaito. "Tidak mengerti apa-apa… kau tidak mengerti _sakitnya_ rasa kesepian, Leon!"

"Kau tidak mengerti penderitaan macam apa itu sendirian! Kau tidak merasakannya! Kau tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan orangtua, bahkan sekaligus ketika kau masih berumur tiga belas tahun! Kau tidak tahu rasanya hidup bagaikan orang linglung yang tak punya tujuan dan arah yang jelas! Melakukan apapun demi bisa menyuap sesendok nasi. Kau tidak tahu rasanya! Mau tahu kenapa?!" sentak Kaito dengan nada menuntut diredam amarah.

"Karena kau punya segalanya! Keluarga, pacar, teman… kurang apa, Leon? Apa pantas kau yang punya segalanya bertingkah seolah-olah aku ini hanyalah onggokan sampah? Kau naïf!" seru Kaito lagi.

Hening.

Len Kagamine menatap kedua temannya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Jelas-jelas tatapan dingin yang dilemparkan masing-masing manik mata mereka nyaris membuat perseteruan. Dia memang berniat membicarakan ini dengan Kaito. Tapi nanti, begitu Kaito sudah pulih dan bisa diajak bicara. Namun rupanya Leon tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti," suara Leon kembali terdengar. "Tapi setidaknya, aku tahu posisi dan tanggung jawabku sebagai polisi! Yang seharusnya menjaga dan mengabdi demi keamanan warga negerinya!"

"Diam!" suara Kaito meredam suara Leon bahkan sebelum laki-laki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku egois! Ya! Benar… Aku egois karena aku menyayanginya…," suara Kaito terdengar lebih lembut.

"… Karena aku mencintainya…"

_Apa?_

Leon dan Len terbelalak. Kaito… mencintai…

"Jadi… gadismu itu—"

**Tok tok tok.**

Sontak ketiga kepala itu menatap ke arah pintu dan menatap sosok yang masuk ke dalamnya.

Sosok laki-laki berambut perak dan sosok gadis berambut hijau _tosca _berdiri di sana. Keduanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Piko Utatane yang datar dan Hatsune Miku yang terlihat agak sedih. Leon dan Len lalu berpandangan.

"Piko? Miku?"

"Ayo keluar," suara datar Piko terdengar. "Mereka butuh privasi. Kurasa,"

Kaito terdiam saat tiga temannya itu berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menyisakan dia dan Miku—si Malaikat cantik yang selama ini menemaninya.

Sesaat, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Iris samudra pasifik Miku menatap lurus biru kristal di hadapannya. Tanpa suara, gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Kaito merasa nyaman dan senang.

Membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

"Onii-san…," panggilan lirih itu membuat Kaito nyaris menjatuhkan air matanya kalau saja Miku tidak memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Merasakan gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kaito. Menciptakan suasana hangat yang selalu dirindukan Kaito darinya. Tanpa ragu, Kaito balas memeluk punggung gadis itu.

"Onii-san... Onii-san… hiks…," lalu air mata gadis itu meleleh membasahi pipi putihnya. Membiarkannya membasahi bahu lelaki itu. Isakannya membuat Kaito memejamkan matanya. Menahan segala rasa yang ada di dadanya saat itu. Menahan air mata yang nyaris tumpah saat merasakan kembali hangat tubuh Miku di lengannya.

"Miku…," panggilnya. Tangisan Miku semakin terdengar saat Kaito menyebutkan namanya. Betapa dia membutuhkan laki-laki ini di sisinya… betapa dia sadar laki-laki ini sudah berjuang keras untuknya…

Kaito sadar benar bahwa dia sudah terlalu egois selama ini—seperti yang dikatakan Leon. Namun dia tidak bisa menghapus keegoisannya.

Sampai kapanpun… tidak bisa.

"Maaf," lirih Kaito berbisik.

_Karena aku egois…_

"Maaf," Lalu isakan Miku semakin terdengar. Kaito memejamkan matanya.

_Karena aku membuat Miku menangis lagi…_

"Maaf…," bisik Kaito lagi. Lalu setitik air matanya terjatuh.

_Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu…_

* * *

**Dua Hari Kemudian…**

**Gedung Pengadilan Tokyo, 11:15 am**

"Kaito Shion, dengan ini, Anda dinyatakan dikeluarkan dari Kepolisian Tokyo dan dinyatakan bersalah atas tuduhan penculikan yang selanjutnya mendapat hukuman selama lima tahun penjara, atau denda minimal sebesar delapan juta yen. Kasus di tutup!"

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Para saksi dan anggota dewan segera membubarkan diri setelah pengumuman keputusan di meja hijau selesai dilaksanakan. Sosok biru yang duduk di kursi tersangka kini digiring oleh teman-temannya dari persidangan menuju ke gedung sel tempat di mana orang-orang sampah ada di sana.

Kaito Shion hanya pasrah saat mendapat tuntutan dari keluarga asli Miku atas tuduhan penculikan yang dilakukannya. Tidak membantah. Tidak mengelak. Tidak membela diri. Hanya diam. Karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

Iris biru kristal itu menatap datar koridor panjang gelap dan suram tempat para sampah masyarakat ditahan atas kejahatan kriminal yang pernah mereka lakukan. Kaito menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam saat Leon—yang ekspresinya mengeras—lalu Meiko—yang ekspresinya iba, bahkan ada air mata menggantung di sudut matanya—serta Akaito yang menatap Kaito dengan sedih, kemudian memejamkan matanya saat Kaito berhenti digiring di depan sebuah sel.

Tatapannya nanar memandang jeruji besi yang ada di hadapannya. Tak dipercaya rasanya, kini dia yang menempati tempat para manusia sampah itu.

Artinya, _dia memang sampah_.

"Maaf, Kaito…," bisik Len Kagamine membuka kunci jeruji besi itu. Kaito menghela nafas lalu masuk ke dalamnya tanpa perlawanan. Dilihatnya, ada dua orang lain bersamanya di dalam sel itu. Yang satu seorang kakek yang pernah melakukan penjualan narkoba kepada murid-murid SMA, dan yang satunya adalah seorang laki-laki berumur sama dengan dia. Yang seingat Kaito pernah melakukan pembunuhan.

"Aku… sungguh tidak mau melakukan ini," bisik Len semakin lirih. Tangannya agak bergetar saat mengunci dari luar jeruji besi yang ditempati Kaito lalu berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. Dia terlalu takut. Terlalu tidak berani menatap iris mata Kaito yang memandangnya nanar dari kejauhan.

Terlalu takut untuk menangis di hadapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kami pergi dulu, _ne_ Kaito?" Meiko tersenyum sedih sambil melambai mengikuti Len—yang kemudian diikuti Leon dan Akaito yang juga tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk Kaito.

Seketika, tubuh Kaito merosot dan duduk di lantai penjara yang dingin. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan putus asa. Frustrasi.

Dia _pantas_ mendapatkan ini.

Dan dia _tahu_ itu.

* * *

Iris samudra pasifik itu menatap lantai marmer putih di bawahnya. Sembari memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri, dia mulai menghela nafas panjang. Dadanya masih terasa berat setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Kaito Shion—Onii-sannya itu dipenjara karena dia.

Karena dirinya.

Miku mendongak dan mendapati kamar dengan ukuran yang terlalu besar untuk dirinya sendiri itu. Tempat tidur _queen size _dengan seprai putih-hijau, meja belajar dengan komputer, televisi, AC dan cat tembok putih bersih yang menjadi pelapis kamar itu. Jelas, ruangan itu sangat familier untuknya.

_Ini kamarnya._

Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa asing? Bukankah kamarnya adalah kamar sederhana dengan dua tempat tidur dengan satu meja kecil di tengahnya?

Bukankah kamarnya adalah kamar yang dia tempati dengan Onii-sannya?

Bukankah… kamarnya adalah kamar penuh kehangatan yang terpancar dari seorang Kaito Shion?

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

Cairan asin yang hangat itu terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Sembari terisak, dia mulai membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Dia tahu, dia cengeng. Dan dia tidak berusaha untuk merubahnya.

"Onii-san…" panggil Miku dengan lirih. Lalu semakin terisak saat ingat bahwa Kaito tak lagi di sisinya saat ini.

Dia tahu, dia pantas menangis…

Walau Kiyoteru telah di penjara dengan hukuman yang berat, dia tetap tidak merasa senang atau semacamnya. Perasaannya pada laki-laki itu sudah habis. Bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya. Kini, dia malah rindu setengah mati pada Kaito Shion yang biasanya selalu ada di sisinya.

Ketika Miku bersedih, di sana ada kaito yang menyemangatinya.

Ketika Miku bahagia, di sana ada Kaito yang ikut bahagia bersamanya.

Ketika Miku membutuhkannya… di sana ada Kaito yang mendampinginya.

Kaito_nya_.

"Kaito… Onii-san…," panggil Miku hampa. Seperti hatinya.

Air matanya terus meleleh. Sudah seminggu lebih dia tidak ingin makan atau semacamnya. Orangtuanya sudah membujuknya mati-matian, namun selera makan gadis itu hilang entah kemana. Dia tidak butuh makan.

Dia butuh Kaito!

"Nona?" suara seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunan Miku. Lalu sosok wanita berbaju _maid _memasuki kamarnya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya menyuruh Anda makan…,"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi—"

Miku membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan pelayannya. Tapi mendadak kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. Pusing yang teramat sangat. Menyakitkan, seperti dibenturkan dengan tidak manusiawi pada suatu tembok besar tak kasat mata.

Lalu jantungnya berpacu cepat dengan. Ada apa…?

"Nona?" panggil pelayan itu khawatir saat melihat wajah Nona-nya pucat pasi.

Awalnya, Miku hanya merasa pusing. Lalu dia memegangi dadanya sendiri yang masih berdegup kencang. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar pacuan detak jantungnya sendiri. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Lalu dia terbatuk dengan hebatnya.

"Uhuk!" Miku menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang pucat. Lalu ditariknya tangannya sendiri dari mulutnya.

Dan mendapati sebercak darah merah segar memenuhi telapak tangannya. Iris pasifik itu membulat sempurna.

_Kenapa… ini…?_

Tubuh Miku mulai limbung lalu bumi terasa berputar di kepalanya. Tanah yang dipijaknya bahkan terasa miring. Pandangannya kemudian memburam seketika.

Perlahan, tubuh mungilnya jatuh tersungkur. Matanya mulai tertutup rapat saat didengarnya suara samar-samar.

"Nona! Nona!" seru si Pelayan tadi dengan panik. Namun Miku merasa suara itu jauh sekali…

Lalu semuanya gelap…

**To Be Continue**

**Yak, lembar ketujuh selesai juga :) sebenernya ada sesuatu dari Miku di sini, lhoo. Ayo coba tebak Miku kenapa~ yang tau aku kasih hadiah berupa "special thanks" di lembar depan, deh XD #hadiah macem apa.**

**Siplah. Arigatou untuk kamu yang sudah baca sampai sejauh ini! **

**Akhir kata.**

**Reviewmu, kebahagiaanku! X'3**

**So, review, please? :'3**

**V**

**V**


	8. Lembar Terakhir

**Akhirnyaaaa! Saya senang sekali bisa update tepat waktu sesuai jadwal yang direncanakan! Bener-bener seneng rasanya. Padahal saya udah khawatir banget gabakal bisa update lembar terakhir ini gegara CPU saya yang lama di ganti sama papa =_= untung adek saya berbaik hati mau masangin CPU lama saya. Yah, takdirnya saya harus update hari Minggu ya gak ya gak #jder.**

**Okeh, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk readers sekalian (baik yan mereview atau hanya jadi silent reader) yang telah membaca "The Book of Love Story" sampai lembar terakhir ini! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashu!**

**Enjoy the LAST chapter of "The Book of Love Story", minna-san! **

* * *

**The Book of Love Story**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : YandereHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Kaito x Miku

* * *

WARNING!

Dramatically Romance, full of abalness, etc

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**8** of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito Shion menatap tembok di hadapannya dengan tatapan menerawang. Cat tembok itu sudah kusam dan dindingnya sudah koyak di sana-sini karena perlakuan kasar para tahanan. Dia sama sekali tidak bicara banyak sejak seminggu kemarin. Pikirannya masih disibukkan dengan sosok Miku, Miku dan Miku lagi. Ah… sedang apa gadis itu?

Apakah gadis itu memikirkannya juga?

Sembari menghela nafas panjang, laki-laki berambut biru itu memejamkan matanya. Rasa rindu, khawatir dan tersiksa menjadi satu. Sehingga dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Sungguh.

"Kau ini kenapa, Nak?" suara berat teman satu selnya membuat Kaito menoleh. Seorang kakek tua menatapnya. Rambutnya sudah memutih hampir seluruhnya, tubuhnya kurus dan wajahnya tirus. Matanya menampakkan banyak pengalaman dan penyesalan nyaris seumur hidupnya.

"Dari kemarin, tak ada sepatah katapun kau ucapkan… padahal dulu kelihatannya kau banyak bercanda," kata kakek itu. Kaito menghela nafas lagi dan memalingkan wajahnya. Banyak yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa dia banyak bercanda dan tertawa seperti dulu?

"Banyak yang terjadi. Tapi kau harus tegar," seperti bisa membaca isi hati Kaito, kepala biru itu menoleh dan mendapati kakek itu tersenyum pengertian.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga dulu mengalaminya," kakek itu lalu menatap Kaito yang masih membisu.

"Dulu, aku ditinggal istriku karena aku pemabuk. Sejak itu, aku mulai melakukan transaksi narkoba kemana-mana…" kakek itu mulai bercerita tentang hidupnya. Kaito hanya menatapnya datar. Jelas dia tahu kakek itu sudah nyaris mencemari anak-anak muda di Jepang.

"Kau kesepian, Nak…," kata kakek itu lagi. "dan hanya kau yang tahu apa yang seharusnya kau cari untuk mengobati rasa kesepianmu itu,"

Kaito tertegun mendengarnya. Tentu saja dia membutuhkan Miku di sisinya _sekarang_.

"Kesepian itu berbahaya. Iya 'kan?" tanpa meminta jawaban dari Kaito, ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri, atau orang lain dengan merasa kesepian. Karena sebenarnya kau tidak mau sendiri," tutur kakek itu. Senyumannya berubah bijak.

"Mungkin agak aneh jika kau mendengarkan ini semua dari mantan kriminal macam aku. Tapi, kalau kau mempunyai impian, kejarlah impian itu. Mencintai seseorang dengan caramu sendiri takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Takkan mengubah apa-apa. Hanya sakit yang didera," kata kakek itu.

"Cintailah dia… dengan melindunginya, dengan ragamu," katanya. Lalu tatapannya lurus pada Kaito.

"Sekalipun mengorbankan nyawa, seharusnya tiada yang perlu ditakutkan selama kau melakukannya demi orang yang kau sayangi." lanjutnya lagi.

**DEG.**

Kaito menundukkan wajahnya. Selama ini dia sudah berusaha… _selalu berusaha_.

"Ah, lelahnya… sepertinya aku butuh istirahat," kata kakek itu sambil merenggangkan otot pinggangnya. Dia lalu beranjak menuju ranjangnya.

"Ah, tunggu…" kata Kaito saat kakek itu berbalik. Sedikit ragu, Kaito tersenyum singkat.

"Terima kasih."

Kakek itu hanya tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya begitu kepalanya menyentuh kasur yang keras itu.

* * *

"Apa…?" hanya itu yang terucap dari Tuan dan Nyonya Hatsune begitu mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada putri mereka. Dengan tidak percaya, ditatapnya hasil rontgen Miku di atas meja kayu itu dengan kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Dokter. Jangan bohong! Putri kami tidak mungkin mengalaminya!" Nyonya Hatsune menunding si Dokter yang tampak menyesal.

"Saya tidak berbohong, Nyonya. Saya sudah menjadi dokter jantung selama tujuh tahun lamanya… dan saya yakin betul analisis saya tidak salah," kata dokter tersebut. Perlahan, air mata Nyonya Hatsune mulai terjatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Bersandar pada bahu suaminya.

"Tidak mungkin…," lirihnya. Tuan Hatsune menepuk bahu istrinya untuk menenangkannya. Dengan hati yang lebih tegar dibanding istrinya tersebut, sang Tuan Hatsune menatap si Dokter.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Lalu si Dokter meraih beberapa hasil ronsen Miku dari beberapa sisi. Begitu menemukan foto ronsen jantung Miku dari dekat, dia segera menunjukkannya pada Tuan Hatsune.

"Seperti yang anda lihat," Dokter menunjuk sesuatu yang terlihat ganjil di foto ronsen jantung Miku. "Serambi kanannya bocor. Sementara kadar karbon dioksida dalam kandungan darah katup jantung sebelah kanan lebih banyak dibanding sebelah kiri. Jika dibiarkan, lama kelamaan darah kotor tersebut dapat menggumpal dan menutup katup-katup jantung yang lain…" agak ragu-ragu si Dokter lalu melanjutkan.

"… Dan… menyebabkan kematiannya."

Pasangan Hatsune itu membisu. Kematian…?

"Apa…?!" Nyonya Hatsune semakin histeris mendengarnya. Tak dibayangkan putri semata wayangnya harus…

Suara isakan pilu Nyonya Hatsune kembali terdengar.

"Jadi…?" Tuan Hatsune juga mati-matian menahan air matanya. Si Dokter menghela nafas lalu meletakkan hasil rontgen itu kembali pada tempatnya.

"Ada dua pilihan," jelas si Dokter.

"Pertama, kita dapat melakukan operasi. Namun resiko kematiannya sangat tinggi. Dengan tingkat keparahan seperti ini, saya khawatir bukannya tertambal, malah akan semakin melebar…," kata si Dokter. Kengerian luar biasa segera menghantui pasangan tua Hatsune tersebut.

"Pilihan kedua, kita dapat melakukan transplantasi jantung," jelasnya lagi. "Saat ini, hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan. Karena jantung asli putri anda telah rusak. Kalau tidak, saya tidak yakin putri Anda sanggup bertahan sampai setengah tahun ke depan," kata si Dokter dengan nada menyesal.

"Saya turut prihatin." katanya lagi.

"Berapa persentase keberhasilannya?" tanya Tuan Hatsune parau.

"Sekitar 95% akan berhasil," jawab si Dokter. "Tapi masalahnya, siapa yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya? Bisa saja terjadi penolakan dari tubuh putri Anda saat benda asing dimasukkan kedalam tubuhnya… namun kemungkinannya masih 29% dari pengalaman saya selama ini," kata si Dokter lagi.

"Apa… yang harus kita lakukan…?" Nyonya Hatsune menatap kelereng mata suaminya yang terdiam.

Tuan Hatsune menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya. Setitik air matanya terjatuh.

_Aku juga tidak tahu…_

* * *

Kaito Shion menyeruput teh pesanannya dari Len dengan khidmat. Sudah lama dia tidak mau meneguk apapun barang setitik saja. Apalagi menyantap apapun. Walau kini, akhirnya dia sanggup juga menerima segala macam makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya.

Di seberang sel, dilihatnya Hiyama Kiyoteru dan dua anak buahnya. Mereka sama-sama diam. Sejak masuk penjara, ketiganya tak banyak bicara dan tidak sombong seperti yang Kaito tahu sebelumnya. Kaito tersenyum simpul. Baguslah.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuat Kaito menoleh dan mendapati Len Kagamine tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang aneh. Sungguh tidak bisa ditebak. Namun Kaito dapat merasakan laki-laki itu tengah frustrasi. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kaito mengernyit.

"Kau kenapa, Len?" tanya Kaito begitu Len berdiri tepat di hadapannya—walau tetap dihalangi oleh jeruji besi yang dingin. Kaito lalu menundukkan wajahnya menatap tangan Len yang terkepal.

Ada apa?

"Len?" panggil Kaito lagi. Si Kagamine belum mendongak. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan Kaito yakin bukan karena udara dingin di luar sana.

"Hei, kalau kau tak beritahu aku apa masalahmu, aku takkan bisa tahu, lho," kata Kaito dengan nada khawatir. Ada yang salah. Jelas ada yang salah.

"Kaito…" panggil Len lirih. Iris biru lautitu kini menatap kelereng biru kristal di hadapannya dalam-dalam.

"… Miku…" Len mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kaito terbeliak mendengar nama yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini tidak di dengarnya. Nama gadis yang dicintainya. Nama gadis yang dirindukannya…

"Apa? Kenapa?! Miku kenapa, Len?!" suara Kaito terdengar mendesak saat Len kembali mematung. Laki-laki berambut biru itu menatapnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Dia kenapa, Len?!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Len!" panggil Kaito dengan keras. Len yang diam malah membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Len lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk meredam perasaam emosionalnya.

"Dia…," Len sendiri dapat mendengar suaranya bergetar. "Koma."

Bagai disambar petir, Kaito sampai tak sanggup berkata-kata. Koma…?

"Apa?! Kau—jangan bercanda!" sentak Kaito kaget. Len menggeleng lalu menatap Kaito serius.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kaito." Len menghela nafas. Sesaat Kaito tidak dapat berkata-kata.

_Kenapa…?_

"Jantungnya bocor…" suara Len terdengar semakin lirih seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kaito.

Kaito lalu merasa asam lambungnya naik hingga ke kerongkongannya. Tiba-tiba matanya memanas dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya yang tegap. Nafasnya memburu dan tidak tenang.

_Apa…?_

"Apa…?" Kaito merasa lututnya lemas lalu berpegangan pada jeruji besi dingin di hadapannya. Tatapannya kosong menunduk ke bawah. Tidak menatap Len yang juga membuang wajahnya.

"Dia harus operasi," jelas Len lagi. Suara Len sedikit gemetar. "Dengan resiko kematian yang tinggi." Lanjutnya lagi. Namun sanggup membuat Kaito kesulitan bernafas. _Kematian?_

"Kematian?" bisik Kaito menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Atau transplantasi jantung," jelas Len lagi. Dia menatap Kaito dalam-dalam. "Resiko kematiannya hanya lima persen. Itu yang aku dengar," lanjut Len. Kaito terdiam.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kaito.

"Tiga hari yang lalu. Kupikir, kau harus tahu keadaannya," kata Len lagi sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Walaupun Leon tidak suka dengan ide itu,"

Kaito tidak mendengarkan. Pikirannya disibukkan sesuatu.

"_Kesepian itu berbahaya. Iya 'kan?"_

Tiba-tiba Kaito mendengar suara si Kakek di kepalanya.

"_Kalau kau mempunyai impian, kejarlah impian itu. Mencintai seseorang dengan caramu sendiri takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Takkan mengubah apa-apa. Hanya sakit yang didera,"_

Begitukah…?

"_Cintailah dia… dengan melindunginya, dengan ragamu…"_

_"Sekalipun mengorbankan nyawa, seharusnya tiada yang perlu ditakutkan selama kau melakukannya demi orang yang kau sayangi."_

Jemari Kaito menggenggam erat jeruji besi dingin itu. Bahkan buku-buku jarinya sampai ikut memutih saking kerasnya Kaito berpegangan. Dia mendongak lalu menatap Len. Kini dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Len. Bisakah aku meminta surat izin pergi sesaat?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba. Len mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan kaget.

"Apa?"

"Kau pergi denganku. Sekarang." tukas Kaito tanpa mempedulikan wajah Len yang kebingungan. Len mengernyit.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Len tak mengerti. Kaito merapatkan rahangnya.

"Antar aku kesana, Len. Ada yang harus kulakukan," Kaito menatap Len yang terdiam. Lalu dia menatap Kaito dengan tatapan kaget sepenuhnya. Sepertinya tahu maksud Kaito.

"Kaito, kau—"

"Dan jangan cegah aku," potong Kaito. "Karena aku mencintainya… _aku akan melindunginya_."

* * *

Tuan dan Nyonya Hatsune masih duduk di kursi pengunjung. Miku belum boleh dijenguk. Keadaannya masih sangat memprihatinkan dengan alat bantu pernafasan dan selang-selang yang menusuk kulit putihnya yang halus.

"Apa yang harus… kita lakukan…?" tanya Nyonya Hatsune. Sedari tadi, hanya itu yang ditanyakannya. Tuan Hatsune menghela nafas.

Dia juga tidak tahu. Sungguh.

Suara langkah kaki membuat keduanya mendongak. Lalu tatapan Nyonya Hatsune segera berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau…!" dia berdiri. Menghampiri sosok Biru yang menundukkan wajahnya. Di sebelahnya, Len Kagamine masih memakai seragam kepolisiannya hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan khawatir.

Drama apa lagi yang akan diberikan Tuhan…?

"Kau! Gara-gara kau, anakku jadi seperti ini…! Kau… kau brengsek! Bajingan! Keparat!" sentak Nyonya Hatsune berapi-api sambil menyerang Kaito dengan berbagai pukulan. Yang tidak dilawan oleh Kaito. Di sebelahnya, Tuan Hatsune menenangkan istrinya yang teredam amarah itu.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat karena tak ada yang bicara. Kaito lalu mendongakan wajahnya. Menatap pasangan Hatsune tersebut.

"Saya… meminta maaf atas apa yang saya lakukan terhadap…," Kaito mengepalkan tangannya. "… Miku." dia menyayangi gadis itu. _Sungguh_.

"Maaf?!" suara Nyonya Hatsune meninggi. "Maafmu itu takkan membuat anakku sembuh, dasar tolol!"

"Sudah, sudah," Tuan Hatsune menenangkan istrinya. Dia lalu menatap pemuda berambut biru itu dengan tenang. "Ada apa?"

Melihat orang yang diajak bicara kini sepertinya dapat mendengarkan, Kaito memantapkan hatinya sesaat lalu menatap lurus ke mata ayah gadis yang dicintainya.

"Mungkin semua ini agak terburu-buru… dan mungkin juga saya tidak pantas meminta apa-apa lagi pada Anda berdua…," kata Kaito pelan.

"Tapi saya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Miku…" kata Kaito dengan nada menggantung.

"Jangan berbelit-belit," Tuan Hatsune berkata dengan nada berat. "Apa keinginanmu?"

Terjadi keheningan sesaat saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dari bibir Tuan Hatsune. Kaito lalu memejamkan matanya dengan singkat lalu menarik nafas untuk memberanikan diri. Dengan yakin, ditatapnya kedua orangtua Miku.

"Saya ingin mendonorkan jantung saya… untuk putri Anda berdua," kata Kaito. Nyonya Hatsune lalu menatapnya tak percaya—begitupun Tuan Hatsune yang kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Len tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membeliak tak percaya. Dia tahu Kaito nekat. Tapi…

_Mengorbankan nyawa…?_

"Kaito!" seru Len kaget dengan nada protes keras yang nyata. Namun tidak mendapat reaksi dari yang memiliki nama.

"Kau tidak salah dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Tuan Hatsune. Nadanya lebih skeptis dibanding sebelumnya. Kaito mengangguk mantap.

"Saya yakin. Seyakin-yakinnya," jawab Kaito.

"Kaito. Pikirkanlah dulu… kau gegabah! Jangan konyol!" seru Len cepat—bahkan terlalu cepat.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Len," Kaito tersenyum singkat.

"Aku rela mengorbankan hidupku untuknya," Kaito menatap Miku dari balik jendela kamarnya. Seulas senyuman lembut terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Tapi ini masalah hidup dan mati, Kawan! Kau bahkan belum melaksanakan semua impianmu 'kan? Ayolah...," Len bisa merasakan matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat Kaito yang tekadnya bulat tersebut. "Kau tidak serius melakukannya 'kan?" Len menelan air matanya saat Kaito menatapnya lurus. Dengan kobaran tekad yang bulat dan pasti di dalam kubangan biru kristal itu.

Dia serius.

Kaito Shion serius.

"Aku akan melaksanakan impianku beberapa saat lagi, Len," katanya dengan nada tenang. "Saat aku mengorbankan hidupku untuknya. Karena dialah yang lebih pantas hidup."

Len mengerjap. Membeliak tak percaya lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Tapi—"

"Karena… dia segalanya untukku," potong Kaito.

_Karena aku mencintainya…_

Kemudian Len menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya. Ia ingin mencegah Kaito, namun dia tahu, kebahagiaan Kaito adalah keputusannya saat ini…

Terjadi keheningan yang panjang. Sebelum Nyonya Hatsune kembali tersedu lalu menatap Kaito dengan mata bersimbah air mata.

"Terima kasih…," lirihnya. "Terima kasih…," lalu terdengar isakan panjang dari wanita paruh baya itu.

Kaito membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali menatap gadis pujaannya dari balik jendela. Miku yang belum sadar dari komanya. Sebuah senyuman penuh cinta terbentuk di kurva bibirnya.

_Terima kasih, Miku…_

Kaito memejamkan matanya lalu setitik air matanya yang terakhir terjatuh.

… _dan selamat tinggal…_

***OWARI***

**Eits, jangan marah dulu. Ada epilognya nih ;) **

* * *

**The Book of Love Story **

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : YandereHachan24

**EPILOG**

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut hijau _tosca _itu menatapi buku di hadapannya. Sebenarnya buku itu sudah usang sejak lima tahun lalu tak pernah dibukanya lagi. Namun gadis itu ingin kembali pada masa lalu. Masa-masa menyenangkan… pahit-manisnya cinta yang dia rasakan…

Diusapnya permukaan buku berwarna putih dengan gembok hati di tengahnya. Buku tersebut memang sudah kusam dan usang karena dimakan usia, namun Miku Hatsune, nama gadis itu tersenyum kecil menatapnya. Buku ini indah. Selalu indah di matanya.

Dia lalu membuka halaman demi halaman.

**[Foto Pertama, Miku sedang tidur dengan tenang]**

Miku tidak tahu kapan Kaito memotretnya ketika dia sedang tidur. Dia lalu membaca kalimat di bawah foto itu.

_Malaikat sedang tidur._

Miku tertawa kecil membacanya. Semburat wajahnya yang memerah terlukis di kedua pipinya.

**[Foto Kedua, Miku di taman bunga]**

Bunga sakura yang bermekaran di mana-mana seakan mengisap Miku kembali pada masa itu. Dia lalu menghela nafas dan membaca tulisan di bawah foto itu.

_Dia bilang, dia suka sekali bunga sakura di pertengahan musim._

Memang. Bisik Miku dalam hati.

**[Foto Ketiga, Miku sedang menyantap ramennya dengan lahap]**

Miku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dia memang ingat, Kaito sempat memotretnya ketika dia makan dengan lahap. Tapi dia tak menyangka sudut yang di ambil Kaito ternyata sanggup membuatnya terlihat seperti busung lapar.

_Lapar? Hehe._

Miku tersenyum simpul membaca kalimat sederhana Kaito di bawah foto tersebut.

**[Foto Keempat, Kaito dan Miku di depan kantor polisi]**

Miku ingat, Len yang memotret mereka. Ketika itu, Miku tengah mengantarkan makanan pada Kaito. Saat itulah Len muncul dan memotret mereka berdua. Dengan _candid _tentu saja. Karena Kaito tidak suka difoto.

_Sebenarnya aku tidak suka difoto. Tapi aku suka foto ini._

Miku tersenyum. _Aku juga._

**[Foto Kelima, Miku sedang cemberut]**

Kapan Kaito memotretnya?

Miku tertawa menatap dirinya sendiri yang terlihat lucu dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut karena kesal. Gara-gara apa, ya? Ah, dia sendiri lupa.

_Malaikat bisa cemberut juga. Tapi tetap cantik di mataku._

Miku menghela nafas pelan. Lalu tersenyum dalam hati.

**[Foto Keenam, Kaito dan Miku makan es krim]**

Miku baru tahu kalau Kaito itu maniak es krim. Terbukti saat Onii-sannya itu menyantap lebih dari tiga mangkuk es krim dengannya. Miku tertawa melihatnya kala itu. Kaito begitu diluar dugaannya…

_Menikmati beberapa mangkuk es krim dengan gadis semanis ini. Hidup itu indah._

"Gombal!" decak Miku sambil tersenyum. Lalu gadis itu membuka halaman terakhir. Foto yang paling disukainya.

**[Foto Ketujuh, Kaito dan Miku memandang **_**sunset**_** dari tepi pantai]**

Miku tersenyum manis menatap foto itu. Mungkin Kaito memotretnya menggunakan _self timer_? Mungkin saja.

_Matahari terbenam yang cantik. Secantik malaikat yang ada di sebelahku._

Miku tersenyum kecil lalu menarik secarik kertas yang terselip di halaman paling belakang. Ditatapnya tulisan tangan Onii-sannya itu.

_Malam berhiaskan temaram gundah_

_Merangkulku dengan angkuhnya_

_Bergumam dengan nistanya_

_Suara ringis itu..._

_Pecahkan sunyi tak berujung_

_Itulah suaramu_

_Malaikat dengan sayap-sayap patahnya_

_Berurai tangis mengharap pelita_

_Kehilangan arah..._

_Siapa, di mana, kapan, hanya sebesit hiasan_

_Inikah buah penantianku?_

_Inikah jawaban munajatku?_

_Kan ku jaga dirimu bila benar_

_Hingga sayap-sayap itu kembali merebah_

_Ku tanamkan benih sayang di setiap jalanmu_

_Kau menanam cintamu_

_Di tanah yang sempat menguburmu dalam kelam_

_Menghancurkan senyum hingga membias_

_Memeras ragamu hingga rapuh_

_Kau pun tak sadar hal itu_

_Perasaan tak menentu kau guratkan_

_Saat kau tahu dirinya_

_Adalah insan yang memupuskan bahagiamu_

_Yang mematahkan indahnya sayapmu_

_Namun dialah cahaya selalu kau dambakan_

_Apa daya waktu pun bergeming_

_Kau terhanyut dalam luka_

_Bergulat dalam gulita _

_Hingga sakit menikam tanpa ragu_

_Ku persembahkan jiwa raga_

_Untukmu satu_

_Satu yang selalu ku rindu_

_Satu yang selalu ku jaga_

_Dan satu yang selalu kucintai_

_Dalam buku bernama "Cinta" kulukiskan rasa ini hanya untukmu_

_Sekarang dan selamanya._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Selalu._

—_Kaito Shion untuk Miku—_

Miku mendekap buku itu erat-erat di dadanya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Namun bukan tangisan kesedihan. Melainkan tangisan kebahagiaan yang selama ini selalu dirasakannya saat bersama laki-laki berambut biru itu…

_Terima kasih, Kaito…_

_Aku juga mencintaimu. _

_Selalu._

**OWARI**

**Okeh. Bentaran "terima kasih-terima kasih dulu" XD .**

_**Special** _Thanks_:_

**adek saya** yang memasangkan CPU lama saya. Tanpamu, aku gabakal bisa update :') #pelukpeluk.

**Pak Tohjaya** si Polisi kece tetangga saya yang mau-maunya aja saya wawancarain demi referensi fic abal ini. Bwahaha, makasih ya, Pak Polisi! Aku doain cepet naek jabatan, deh!

**Bintan** yang membuatkan puisinya (dengan sedikit pemaksaan, tentu saja) di bagian epilog. Bwahaha, bales budinya dengan mencantumkan nama kamu di fic aku aja, ya. #kibasrambut.

**Adrian **yang menyemangati saya selalu dan mau-maunya jadi korban pemaksaan membaca naskah kasar fic ini yang belom jadi di tengah kesibukannya. Gyahahaha, makasih yaa XD ini tanda terima kasihnya. LOL.

**mama dan papa **yang sering nanya "Kamu ngapain sih di depan komputer tiap hari Minggu?" dan langsung antusias begitu tahu putrinya aktif di dunia fanfic. Love you, mom and dad! **:***

**_Thanks_** :

untuk **Tensaku Natsume, Raikou minato, Aoru Kashiwabara dan sticeberg **yang sudah berusaha menebak endingnya dan menebak penyakit Miku **:)** jujur aku seneng banget! Thanks for you all #pelukciumsatusatu #muntah berjamaah.

untuk **semua silent readers dan readers yang mereview, alerting dan fave fic ini! **Hontou ni arigatou! **:***

dan juga tentunya untuk

**KAMU**

yang sudah membuka halaman ini! Thanks, all! :** :') aku seneng banget!

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya! :'3 Tanpa readers saya nggak bakal semangat mengerjakan fic ini!**

**Oh ya, mau polling ah sekalian. Apakah saya perlu membuat Sekuel "The Book of Love Story"? ;) silakan polling di review, yaa ;) #malesbikinpoll #plak.**

**Akhir kata, reviewmu, kebahagiaanku! **

**Jadi, aku minta reviewnya, please? :'3**

**V**

**V**


End file.
